Anomalies
by Censlive
Summary: Pour jouer son rôle de Maitre de la Mort, Harry se laissera guider vers le lieu qui semble avoir le plus besoin de lui. Ouais, c'est avec cette phrase classe que Harry justifiera le fait de s'être lamentablement écrasé sur un vaisseau de guerre volant... Anomalies est la suite directe de Répercussions. Il est conseillé d'avoir lu cette dernière avant d'attaquer cette nouvelle fic.
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde!

Me revoilà avec la suite de Répercussions. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, je vous conseil de le faire avant d'entamer Anomalies, sinon vous risquez d'être perdus. Pour les autres... Contente de vous revoir!

J'espère que cette suite vous plairas. Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'elle sera plus longue que Répercussions, et les chapitres le seront également. Le prologue lui, est assez court, donc je met le premier chapitre en même temps.

Bien entendu, ni l'univers Avengers, ni celui de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent.

Maintenant je vous laisse à votre lecture, amusez-vous bien!

Cens'

* * *

 **Prologue**

Harry Potter. Ancien Survivant. Nouveau Maitre de la Mort. Il regardait présentement les humains qui lui parlaient. Enfin…Les lèvres remuantes étaient signe qu'ils lui parlaient, n'est-ce pas ? Mais en toute honnêteté, il n'entendait pas un mot de ce que les moldus disaient. La faute au vent _vraiment_ puissant qui balayait la plateforme.

Ça devait bien faire 5 minutes qu'il s'était écrasé proprement sur cet énorme bâtiment volant. Ses pouvoirs l'avaient poussé à y venir, sans doute qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit où on avait le plus besoin de lui actuellement. Mais pourquoi ? Il devait guider les âmes des créatures magiques vers Mère Magie. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, entouré de moldus armés jusqu'aux dents ?

Et ce grand blond là, il était déguisé en quoi ? Et pourquoi il agitait son jouet en forme de marteau vers lui ?

« Qui…Vous..Ici.. ? »

De quoi ? Le blond ne semblait pas intégrer que Harry n'entendait rien. Et il balançait son marteau de plus en plus sèchement. L'Entité fit un pas en arrière quand le _jouet_ du colosse se recouvrit d'électricité et qu'un petit éclair s'écrasa à ses pieds. D'accord… Donc Mr Muscle n'est pas un moldu, ce n'est pas non plus un sorcier, Harry en était sûr, et son attaque était constituée d'une magie bizarre.

Comment devait-il réagir ? Les humains le menaçaient, mais ne l'attaquaient pas. Exception faites de la parodie de viking. Alors… Ha bah tient, encore des nouveaux.

Un grand noir avec un cache œil… Après le viking, le pirate, sérieux ? Harry soupira, peut importait qui était ce noir accompagné par une femme à l'air formel, un seul signe de lui fit bouger tous les autres.

Le blond se plaça à ses côtés, faisant jouer ses muscles pour l'intimider, et les moldus se mirent derrière lui avec leurs armes pour le faire avancer. Bon, alors direction l'intérieur de la chose volante.

Avec un peu de chance, Harry découvrirait dans quoi il avait allègrement mis les pieds.

La suite bientôt…


	2. Chapitre 1: Des Dieux?

Et le chapitre 1 en même temps, parce que le prologue est quand même court :P

Bonne lecture,

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

« Êtes-vous un sorcier ? »

La question avait surpris le Maitre de la Mort. Cet homme noir, vraisemblablement le chef du vaisseau, avait lancé ça comme-ci de rien était. Il était assis face à Harry, dans une salle rempli d'écran et de vitre donnant sur le ciel. Sans doute le poste de commande.

Le grand blond était assis à sa gauche, le marteau posé devant lui. Il lui jetait des regards méfiants, le mot « sorcier » l'ayant rendu extrêmement tendu. Harry espérait que ces humains n'étaient pas anti-magie, il aurait du mal à jouer son rôle si c'était le cas.

L'homme noir, un certain Nick Fury, se tenait debout, de l'autre côté de la table, avec à ses côté une femme brune à l'air strict. Une rousse était prêt d'un petit escalier métallique, jouant avec un petit couteau en le fixant. _Charmant_.

Trois autres hommes les avaient rejoints. Un brun, avec une barbe entretenue et un sourire hautain, s'était installé de façon décontracté sur une chaise. Un second brun, à l'aspect réservé, avait pris place à ses côtés et l'analysait du regard. Et enfin… Un autre fou déguiser pour le carnaval. Il gagnait clairement la palme du ridicule, franchement, quel homme portait des collants ? Et, pour complété la panoplie, il portait au bras droit un bouclier haut en couleur.

Si Harry devait être honnête, ces gens n'étaient pas plus surprenant que certain sorcier, Dumbledore en tête, mais quelques un d'entre eux lui jetaient des regards loin d'être amicaux, et il n'appréciait pas.

« Pardon ? »

Jouer les ignorants était encore la meilleure des stratégies puisqu'il ne savait pas où il était, ni avec qui.

« Si le statut du secret vous inquiète, rassurez-vous. Je suis habilité à connaitre le monde magique. »

« À connaitre d'accord, mais en parler à un inconnu ? »

Harry trouvait ce Nick intrusif, sans tact, et l'humain ne semblait pas réfléchir avant de parler. S'il avait été un simple moldu, cet humain aurait brisé le Secret des sorciers. Et il avait bien dit qu'IL était habilité, mais les autres ? À part le blond, qui semblait pouvoir utiliser une magie élémentaire, ils étaient humains et moldus.

« Votre réponse confirme ma théorie. »

Super, Mr Fury agissait comme Albus : je sais tout et je ne justifie rien. L'Entité avait horreur de ça. Avec son ancien directeur, ça passait, il savait ses intentions nobles, mais ce capitaine pirate…

« Voulez-vous un café ? »

Harry haussa les sourcils. Pourquoi cet humain lui proposait une boisson au milieu d'une telle situation ? Était-ce une stratégie ? Dans quel but ? Il soupira, la réflexion n'avait jamais été son fort, autant suivre le mouvement pour l'instant.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Alors qu'on lui amenait sa tasse, l'Entité vit son voisin blond s'agiter dans sa chaise. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il porta la tasse à ses lèvres que le chef reprit la parole.

« Thor, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Alors le viking se nommait Thor ? Harry retint un sourire de justesse, même le prénom sonnait guerrier nordique.

« Quel monde magique ? Il y a des êtres comme Loki sur votre planète ? »

« Non, ce ne sont pas des dieux. Juste des sorciers, ils utilisent la magie à l'aide de baguettes en bois. Je vous expliquerais plus en détails, mais plus tard. »

« Si Loki apprend ça, ce sera un désastre ! Il les utiliserait comme son armée personnelle ! »

Harry avala de travers sa gorgé. Planète ? Dieux ? De quoi ? Et comment ça son armée personnelle ? Les êtres vivants étaient _ses_ sujets à _Lui._ Qu'importe qui était ce Loki, même s'il était un Dieu, qu'il reste à sa place. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, si ces Dieux sont des êtres vivants, ils lui sont soumis, qu'on se le dise ! Et Harry soupira intérieurement, il avait vu juste : Fury était le seul à connaitre le monde magique et il venait de briser le secret devant des moldus. Et bien briser le secret là !

« Quoi planète ? Quels Dieux ? »

Thor tourna son visage impatient vers le brun qui avait atterrit sur la piste. Il claqua la langue et l'ignora, cet humain n'avait rien à faire ici, et ils n'avaient pas le temps de papoter en buvant le café. Son frère était enfermé dans une cellule de verre et ils ne savaient toujours pas quels étaient ses plans !

« Renvoyez cet humain-là d'où il vient, nous avons plus important à faire ! »

« Allons Thor, l'excitation du mystère ne vous atteint pas ? Sorcier ou pas, ce jeune homme a réussi l'exploit d'arriver jusqu'ici. C'est peut-être important. »

« Stark, personne ne vous demande votre avis. Votre sérieux est toujours douteux ! »

Une joute verbale s'entama autour de la table. Le blond s'énervait, le dénommé Stark rigolait, le brun timide tentait de calmer les choses, Nick regardait ça d'un œil exaspéré, le gars en collant ajoutait son grain de sel, et les deux femmes ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. Au milieu de ce chaos, Harry tentait d'avaler les propos tenus à son égard. Humain ? Pourquoi pas, son statut d'Entité était privé alors…. Jeune homme ? Bon, c'était flatteur même si ce n'était plus vrai depuis un moment… Mais parler de lui sur ce ton ? C'était vexant, on le voyait comme un gêneur. Il reconnaissait être un intrus, cependant.

Le Maitre de la Mort était perdu. S'il mettait dans l'ordre les informations qu'il attrapait au vol, il pouvait conclure à : Loki, peu importe qui il était, cherchait à dominer le monde. Loki était prisonnier à bord du machin volant, en ce moment-même. Le Tesseract, un bidule magique apparemment, restait introuvable. Et pour finir : les gars censés résoudre le problème se chamaillaient autour d'une table.

Harry soupira, encore une guerre ? Vraiment, Destiné était intenable. Est-ce qu'il était là pour intervenir dans ces combats ? Etait-il présent pour réaliser l'existence d'êtres vivants sur d'autres planètes ? Devait-il aller s'y promener pour faire son boulot ? Le brun n'en avait aucune idée. Et la patience étant une qualité inexistante chez lui, il décida d'agir.

Bruce tentait de garder son calme tout en essayant de faire entendre raison à ses idiots de collègues. L'heure n'était pas à l'étalage de testostérone bon dieu ! Ce Mr Famula, arrivé de nulle part les écoutait et… Il écarquilla les yeux en remarqua l'absence de l'intrus. La tasse était là, mais la chaise vide.

Le Dr Banner se redressa rapidement et scanna la pièce du regard, mais rien à faire, pas une trace du sorcier.

« ARRÊTEZ ! Mr Famula a disparu ! »

Son éclat de voix attira l'attention sur lui et ramena le calme. Calme qui fut briser par la voix du directeur Fury.

« Trouvez-le. Utilisez toutes les caméras de surveillances et vite ! »

Nick s'inquiétait. La suggestion de Thor à propos d'une possible alliance entre Loki et les sorciers avait fait son nid dans son esprit et coïncidait avec l'apparition de ce jeune homme. Le perdre dans l'helliporteur était un gros problème tant qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que faisait un sorcier à bord.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! »

Une jeune femme levait le bras pour signaler sa position et pointait son écran du doigt. Nick et les avengers présents dans la salle s'approchèrent pour voir Mr Famula debout devant la cellule de Loki.

« Allons-y ! »

Thor avait empoigné son marteau, prêt à se battre. Nick le retint.

« Non, un instant, mettez le son, je veux entendre ce qu'ils se disent. »

 **00000**

Loki regardait l'humain qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu celui-là. Un nouvel envoyé pour l'interroger ? Que c'était pathétique. Croyaient-ils pouvoir le faire parler avec de simples questions ? Les jeux de l'esprit étaient sa spécialité, et si l'intention du nouveau venu était de garder le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, bonne chance à lui.

Harry, de son côté, regardait le brun enfermé. Alors c'était lui, Loki ? Encore un phénomène de foire habillé pour halloween. Il pencha la tête sur le côté. L'âme de ce gars n'était pas vraiment noire, plutôt parasitée. Ce qui signifiait deux choses : déjà ce Dieu possédait une âme, donc il était sous sa responsabilité, ensuite Loki n'était pas vraiment mauvais, plutôt manipulé.

Son aura dégageait de la rancœur, des envies de reconnaissance, mais pas des besoins sanguinaires. On était loin de la pourriture de Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Par contre, autre point important, ce Dieu pouvait user de la même magie que les sorciers, et il était vraiment puissant. Plus que Tom ou Albus. Il connaissait Mère Magie, l'avait accepté. Il était l'exemple de ce que seraient les sorciers lorsqu'ils auraient de nouveaux pleinement accepter leur place dans cette vie. Même si l'ancienneté de l'âme prouvait qu'il n'était pas face à un humain, mais à une autre race. Pas un dieu, c'était sûr, mais un être approchant la perfection en terme de longévité et de lien avec la Magie. Peut-être la race se rapprochant le plus des dieux. Il devrait vérifier plus en détail l'âme de ce Thor.

En d'autres mots, aux yeux du Maitre de la Mort, Loki était une âme égarée mais très bien développée. Voilà pourquoi il était là : aider cette âme. Et peut-être d'autres aussi. L'ennemi n'était pas ce brun, mais celui qui le manipulait.

Harry pencha la tête de l'autre côté, se concentrant sur l'entrave présente autour du prisonnier. Peu importe la volonté qu'y mettait l'Entité, impossible de trouver l'origine. Donc le manipulateur était loin, très loin. Une autre planète ? _Super_. Ça promettait un sacré voyage pour plus tard.

Il se remit droit et sourit au Dieu.

« Salut, je m'appelle Harry. Toi c'est Loki, c'est ça ? »

Loki haussa un sourcil. C'était ça l'entrée en matière de cet humain ? Ridicule. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait, taper la discussion ? Il préféra garder le silence et s'installer confortablement sur le sol, adossé à la paroi.

« Tu n'es pas très bavard hein ? Tant pis. »

Harry s'assit en tailleur, pour se mettre au même niveau que son interlocuteur. Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à venir le chercher, alors autant établir le contact tranquillement en attendant. Ça n'avait pas d'importance que Loki l'ignore, pas pour le moment.

« J'ai atterrit ici un peu par hasard, et j'ai fossé compagnie à mes hôtes. Ils se chamaillaient en parlant de toi alors j'ai voulu te rencontrer. Je vois que ça te fais plaisir, c'est ce que tu voulais ? Qu'ils se disputent ? Désolé pour toi mais ma disparition va sans doute les rabibocher. »

Harry laissa un rire lui échapper. Avec la puissance magique du Dieu, il lui semblait bizarre qu'il reste là, tranquillement prisonnier. Un mystère de résolu : il était là volontairement, pour mettre la pagaille au sein de l'équipe ennemie. Plutôt malin. Petit problème de ce plan ? Il n'avait sans doute pas prévu la possibilité qu'une Entité se fracasse sur la piste d'atterrissage du vaisseau. Et le Dieu semblait comprendre que tout ne se passait pas comme prévu si on prenait en compte son sourcil frémissant.

« Avec toutes les caméras, je pense qu'ils ne mettront pas longtemps à me trouver et à venir me chercher. Désolé, j'ai fait tomber ton plan à l'eau. Du coup tu vas t'en aller ? »

L'Entité fit un signe suggestif du sourcil, comme s'ils étaient complices.

« Avec ta magie tu peux facilement sortir. Je trouvais suspect que tu restes tranquillement dans cette cage ! »

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Oh ! Il parle ! »

Harry offrit un sourire enfantin à Loki. Le Dieu sentait l'agacement le gagner. Cet humain semblait en connaitre un peu trop sur ses intentions et ses capacités.

« Je suis Harry Famula. Professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal à la retraite. J'enseignait la magie à des enfants sorciers. Et là je voyage un peu. Je suis entré en collision avec ce vaisseau en me promenant. Ce qui n'est pas de bol pour toi puisqu'avec ça… » Harry agita la main vers la cage. « Tu ne pourras plus sortir d'ici, même avec ta magie. »

L'Entité hocha la tête, fier de lui. S'il voulait aider Loki, il ne devait pas le perdre de vue. Avec sa magie entourant les parois en verre, le Dieu ne pourrait plus jeter un seul sort. Bon, il serait sans doute vexé un moment… Harry haussa les épaules.

Loki avait senti une vague le traverser et se fixer sur sa cage. Prit d'un doute, il tenta de créer une illusion, mais il échoua. En quelques secondes, il était debout à tambouriner en hurlant après le jeune homme toujours en tailleur. Comment un humain pouvait faire de la magie ? Et par quel miracle sa magie pouvait surpasser la sienne, celle d'un Dieu ?!

Pas gêné par l'emportement de brun enfermé, Harry attendit que l'autre se calme. Ça ne prit pas longtemps, l'homme semblait être capable de se maitriser assez facilement, même si l'énervement était encore visible dans la brusquerie avec laquelle il se rassit. Tout près du verre. Aussi près que possible de l'humain.

« Qu'a tu fais ? »

L'Entité haussa les épaules.

« J'ai mis une barrière anti-magie autour de ta cage. »

Loki fronça les sourcils, puis se détendit. Le petit effronté avait bien dit "autour de ta cage"? Une fois sorti, il pourrait mettre cet humain hors d'état de nuire. Il était une menace un peu trop grande pour ses plans. Et d'ici peu de temps, ses hommes viendraient le libérer. Peu importe si l'équipe d'humains qui lui tenait tête ne se disloquait pas aujourd'hui. Au vue du peu de confiance qu'ils se portaient, ça arriverait tôt ou tard.

« Tiens, tu souris maintenant ? Laisse moi deviner… »

Loki regarda l'humain réfléchir. Il devrait faire attention aux moindres de ses faits et gestes tant que ce petit brun était face lui. Il semblait tout interpréter, et il fallait éviter qu'il devine tout.

« Tu t'es calmé quand j'ai dis que j'avais supprimé ta magie _dans_ la cage. Tu penses donc être rapidement dehors et libéré du sort. La seule solution serait que quelqu'un te vienne en aide. Un traitre présent sur le vaisseau ? Non, ce serait du suicide. Alors une attaque extérieure ? Oui, déjà plus plausible. Même si je trouve l'idée idiote. Ce vaisseaux est genre complètement cheater. »

Loki serra les mâchoires. Ce petit…. Il avait visé juste. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que l'humain avait dite et qu'il n'avait pas compris.

« Cheater ? »

« Ah oui, désolé. Ça veut dire que le vaisseau est tellement costaud que c'est carrément de la triche. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas fait attention ? Il y a plein d'avion avec des armes, des gars avec des armes, y a même un viking avec un marteau électrique et un gars de la Gay Pride avec un bouclier. Faut être suicidaire pour attaquer ce vaisseau. En plus il est invisible. Si ça ce n'est pas de la triche. »

Le prisonnier ne put empêcher un tic d'apparaitre à la description de son frère. Ce petit humain ne manquait pas de culot, ça c'était sûr. Brusquement, Loki se tendit. Il avait ressenti un profond malaise. Cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'il était prêt de son invité, et petit à petit un sentiment bizarre naissait au fond de lui. Penser à Harry comme à un humain…Brrrr, ça lui donnait froid dans le dos. C'était quoi ça ? Cette sensation ?

Harry sourit. Le pseudo-dieu commençait à sentir petit à petit ce qu'il était. Après tout, son lien avec la magie était exceptionnel. Mais il ne pourrait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Il ne comprendrait pas son statut d'Entité. Parce qu'il avait l'âme égarée. C'était encore une preuve qu'il devait guider ce gars sur la bonne voie.

« Alors c'est ça ? Une équipe de kamikaze va tenter de te libérer ? »

Le grand brun se redressa légèrement. Au point où ils en étaient.

« Tenter ? Si une équipe venait pour me libérer, elle ne tenterait pas, elle le ferait. »

« Oh, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas choisi des ploucs pour t'entourer, mais maintenant que je suis là, j'espère pour toi qu'ils sont vraiment bons. Mais vraiment, vraiment hein. »

« Tu es vraiment orgueilleux pour un humain. »

Loki grimaça quand sa voix vacilla instinctivement sur le dernier mot. Harry afficha un sourire compatissant.

« Moi, orgueilleux ? Ça peut arriver. Oui. Mais je pense être simplement lucide. Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point la Magie est cool. Un guerrier, même armé jusqu'aux dents, peut difficilement atteindre un sorcier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce Harry avait raison. Bon sang. Ceux qui allaient venir l'aider n'avait aucune idée du fait que l'un des adversaires serait de la même trempe que lui. Si on se jetait dans un combat contre un sorcier, sans se préparer, c'était la défaite assurée. Et merde ! D'où sortait ce gêneur ?

La suite bientôt…


	3. Chapitre 2: Une âme toute verte?

Bonjour à tous,

J'aimerais vous remercier pour votre soutient et toutes ces reviews auxquelles je vais répondre juste après. Ça fait vraiment plaisir! Je vous adore!

 **AlexAzurion:** Merci :)

 **bev28:** Mais de rien. Oui, il va y avoir de l'action ^^

 **Lune Pourpre:** Court, net et précis! :D merci à toi, biz!

 **Angelyoru:** Une semaine et il t'avais déjà tant manqué? Il est flatté XD Je suis contente que les premiers contacts te plaisent!

 **Aube Crepusculaire:** Il faut avouer qu'une personne normale qui débarque et rencontre les Avengers dans leurs costumes... Il y a de quoi les trouver un peu bizarre ces gars-là non?

 **lauemiau:** Heureuse que Répercussions t'ait plu. J'avoue m'être beaucoup attaché au personnage de Harry Famula, alors je voulais lui faire vivre d'autres aventures. J'espère que ça plaira toujours autant :)

 **Malucia BLACK 666:** Ha bah si ça te fais cet effet là, il faut que la suite soit à la hauteur!

 **Scaritty:** T'inquiètes, il va serrer la vis, mais tranquillement. Il va d'abord falloir qu'il comprenne où il a mit les pieds! :P

 **Penelope d'Ithaque:** On reconnait de suite le cap'tain, hein? Cette description a eu un franc succès mdr

 **maoul92:** HAHAHA, ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire. "Mourir de coolitude", c'est bien trouvé, j'adore! En tout cas merci du soutient, pour Sorcier Noir, et pour Anomalies ^^

 **toundra95:** Exactement, Fury fera la jonction entre les deux mondes. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de Harry Famula qui rencontre les Avengers, mais bien des deux univers qui vont se mélanger.

 **lololitaoe:** Merci :) je vais essayer de rester dans ce ton là, mais pas toujours. Un peu de sérieux, que diable!

 **Mayalin:** Merci. Moi aussi j'ai épuisé ce fandom (qui contient des fics supers soit dit en passant.), alors j'avais envie de m'y essayer. J'espère que ça te plaira.

 **Guest:** La suite est là :)

 **Christine:** Merci du soutient :)

 **thom.h:** Alors tu as complètement raisons. Les choses vont changer. Il ne faut pas s'attendre à suivre à la lettre l'histoire des Avengers. Harry va bien mettre son bazar, avec Destiné et tout le tintouin, histoire de faire les choses en grand!

 **lothiniel1:** Merci, pour les deux fics. J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire.

 **cathy:** J'espère que les relations entre Harry et les autres personnages te surprendront!

 **Maud:** Ça va être déjanté, c'est sûr (il y a quand même des "dieux", un Maitre de la Mort, une Destiné qui a mangé du lion, des super-héro, et un Hulk!). Mais il y aura tout de même des contraintes ^^ sinon c'est trop facile :P

 **zanaka kazuki:** Merci pour ta review.

 **Miss green rabbit:** Contente que les deux histoires te plaisent :)

 **22adel:** Alors je vais travailler dur pour que tu continus d'adorer!

 **luna park:** Désolé, j'ai un petit côté sadique, il faut bien que je le contente ^^. En tout cas la suite est là!

Encore merci à tous, et bonne lecture,

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Nick regardait la scène d'un œil circonspect. Selon toute logique, Mr Famula ne connaissait pas Loki. C'était donc leur première rencontre. Le comportement du Dieu avait été le même que d'habitude. Au début. Même à travers l'écran il était visible que l'agacement gagnait du terrain chez le prisonnier. Pourtant les paroles du jeune sorcier n'étaient pas spécialement insultantes ou quoi que ce soit.

Le plus surprenant avait été de voir l'ennemi s'énerver pour de bon et hurler comme un damné en tapant sur les parois en verre. Même Thor semblait surpris d'un tel comportement. Les autres Avengers avaient des réactions mitigées. Stark se marrait, prenant les choses à la légère une nouvelle fois, du moins en apparence. L'agent Hill gardait un sérieux olympien, si on omettait ses sourcils froncés. Banner s'était penché en avant, rapprochant son visage de l'écran, concentré sur le moindre mot qui était prononcé. L'agent Romanov avait cessé de jouer avec son couteau. Steve était posté à côté de la porte, prêt à intervenir à tout moment.

Ils virent tous Loki se rassoir, plus prêt de l'intrus. Le Dieu semblait perturbé, et intrigué. D'après les paroles de Mr Famula, il avait utilisé sa magie pour empêcher le prisonnier de sortir de la cage. Et puisque ce fait l'avait énervé, ils pouvaient en déduire que jusqu'ici, Loki était resté parce qu'il le voulait bien. Fury nota tout de même, dans un coin de son esprit, que la magie des sorciers semblait avoir un effet sur le dieu.

La conversation devint plus intéressante quand Mr Famula parla d'une possible attaque. Ils ignorèrent Tony, qui explosa de rire à la description de Thor et du capitaine, et se concentrèrent sur ce qui se disait près de la cellule.

Loki avait donc voulu rester pour semer la pagaille entre eux, et maintenant il attendait qu'on vienne le récupérer. Sans doute une équipe menée par l'agent Barton, qui connaissait bien le vaisseau.

Ne perdant pas le fil des évènements entre le sorcier et le Dieu, Nick fit signe à ses employés de se concentrer sur tous les radars. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Ce Harry Famula ne semblait pas être un ennemi. Il avait coupé tout moyen de retraite à Loki, et le Dieu semblait le prendre pour une menace. Vu son regard, il avait des doutes quant à la capacité de son équipe à faire face au sorcier. Bien. Nick n'en était pas surpris. Il avait quelques connaissances au sein de la société sorcière américaine, et il reconnaissait volontiers que combattre ces gens sans préparations était une mauvaise idée. Qu'il soit puissant ou non ne faisait pas grande différence à partir du moment où un sorcier tenait une baguette. Maintenant il devait convaincre ce petit jeune de se joindre à eux. Au moins le temps de jauger ses capacités. Même si sa magie était dans la moyenne, elle restait une arme très utile.

Il restait quelques mystères à résoudre, comme le fait que ce Harry ait dit être un professeur _à la retraite_.

« Agent Hill, allez chercher Mr Famula, et ramenez-le ici. En douceur. »

Cette simple précision fit comprendre à tous ceux présents que l'intrus allait potentiellement devenir un allié. Du moins devraient-ils faire en sorte que ce soit le cas.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'écran, pour voir l'agent entrer dans la pièce et rejoindre le sorcier.

« Mr Fury vous demande de remonter. S'il vous plait. »

Harry afficha un gentil sourire.

« Oh, maintenant on est sympa ? Je suppose que vous avez mis du temps à venir parce que vous nous observiez. »

Il chercha du regard une camera, et quand il en trouva une, il fit un grand coucou avec la main avant de reprendre la parole.

« Maintenant que je suis devenu potentiellement utile, je suppose qu'on va pouvoir tous discuter hein ? »

Harry se redressa et salua rapidement Loki. Il n'aimait pas spécialement être aussi voyant, dans ces propos ou ses actions, mais il devait faire comprendre à ces humains qu'ils ne devaient pas le prendre pour une marionnette. Ils devraient être honnête avec lui, parce que s'il se rendait compte qu'ils lui avaient mentit, il serait assez mécontent. Autant qu'il le croit super intelligent.

Pour le moment ils avaient tous agis de façon assez visible pour qu'il comprenne les grandes lignes de leurs intentions, mais s'ils arrêtaient de le sous-estimé et jouaient sérieusement, il ne serait plus capable de détecter leurs intentions cachées. Ils devaient être méfiants, ainsi il y aurait moins de risque qu'ils le trahissent.

Pour ce qui était de sa puissance, Harry resterait discret. Il se retrouvait au milieu d'un conflit qu'il ne comprenait pas, avec des gens inconnus. Que ce soit sa véritable identité ou ses capacités, il garderait la même ligne de conduite qu'avant : le secret.

 **00000**

Harry était juste exaspéré. Il avait réchauffé sa tasse de café, d'un geste négligent de la main, et regardait ses hôtes se chamailler. Encore. Vraiment, Loki avait perdu du temps en venant ici pour mettre la pagaille. Ces abrutis n'avaient clairement pas besoin de lui.

Le pire était qu'ils _savaient_ que les discordes entre eux étaient le but de l'ennemi. Mais se calmer et agir en adulte, histoire de ne pas faire plaisir à l'adversaire ? Pfff, même pas en rêve. À une époque, Harry aurait compris. Il était de nature impulsive lui aussi. Mais maintenant il avait quelques années d'expérience dans son baluchon. Il avait déjà fait une guerre. Deux fois ! Et là on parlait d'une guerre possiblement _planétaire_ , et c'était ces rigolos, déguisés et se chamaillant qui devaient _sauver_ le _monde_?

Il y en avait au moins un, dans cette pièce, qui était d'accord avec lui : Le Dr Banner. Bruce était venu s'assoir à ses côtés, avec sa propre tasse de café fumant, et regardait ses camarades comme on regardait un film de série B. Avec la grimace de celui qui est consterné mais veut connaitre la fin.

Harry se concentra sur son copain de galère, et marqua un temps d'arrêt. La vache ! Ce gars avait deux âmes ! Une douce et chaleureuse, lui rappelant celle de Remus, et une autre…Hé bien ! La deuxième était colérique en diable ! Mais pas noire. Juste colérique. Et ça semblait être sa nature, pas quelque chose qui s'améliore ou quoi que ce soit. Donc Mr Banner était un corps pour deux êtres. Deux êtres cohabitant, et se battant pour dominer.

Harry n'avait rien contre l'âme étrangement verte, mais il restait content que ce soit Bruce qui maitrise le corps. Même si « la bête » semblait avoir reconnu l'Entité en Harry, si le Maitre de la Mort n'était pas là, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il se passerait en cas de colère. Quoi que ça avait déjà dû arriver, et cela justifiait la réserve du Docteur. Bof, autant demander.

« C'est à cause de votre colocataire que vous ne criez pas avec les autres, ou parce que vous êtes du même avis que moi, c'est à dire que c'est une belle brochette d'idiots ? »

Bruce fixa son attention sur le jeune sorcier. Comment ce jeune homme pouvait… Quand il disait colocataire, il parlait bien de Hulk, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, puisqu'il avait mentionné le rapport à l'énervement. Mais comment ? Était-ce une capacité de sorciers ? Si oui, il devrait se méfier s'il en rencontrait d'autres à l'avenir. Entrant dans le jeu, Bruce choisit de répondre de façon évasive.

« Les deux, je dirais. Ils sont idiots de se battre, et je refuse de m'énerver pour les calmer. »

« Et je vous en remercie. On est dans la salle de commande, et je n'ai pas franchement envie de me cracher avec ce vaisseau. »

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils. Pas de doute, Mr Famula avait au moins compris que ses colères réveillaient un truc dangereux. Mais jusqu'où avait-il compris ? L'apparition de Tony à ses côtés mit fin à ses réflexions. Il discuterait de ça avec ce sorcier lorsqu'il en aurait l'occasion, et le regard qu'ils échangèrent confirma le fait que Mr Famula était d'accord.

Stark prit une chaise et vint s'accouder sur la table, appuyant sa tempe sur deux doigts et fixant leur invité.

« Je me présente, je suis Tony Stark, le Iron Man. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. C'était quoi ça, « le Iron Man » ? Un métier ? Un surnom ? Peu importe, le gars faisait l'effort de se présenter dans les règles.

« Enchanté. Comme je l'ai dit à Mr Fury, je suis Harry Famula. Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry. »

« Alors appelez-moi Tony. »

L'Entité opina du chef et montra du doigts les garnements qui continuaient à s'agiter, malgré la disparition d'un des leurs.

« Tony, vous avez finis de vous disputer ? »

C'est Bruce qui répondit, avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Anthony Stark ne bataillerait pas ainsi sur un sujet qu'il trouve futile, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tony donna une tape sur l'épaule du docteur en lâchant un rire proche de celui de Sirius. Sec, semblable à un aboiement. D'ailleurs son attitude lui rappelait son parrain…

« Bien vue Docteur, je trouvais juste ça marrant d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu lorsque le ton redescendait. Mais je me suis lassé, donc ils vont bientôt se calmer. »

Ouais, définitivement, cet homme lui rappelait Sirius. Un fouteur de merde, et fier de l'être. Était-il aussi un coureur de jupons ? Harry sourit en captant le calme qui revenait. En effet, sans Tony pour envenimer les choses, les autres se calmaient. Mais dans quel but avait-il fait ça ? Banner semblait être un homme intelligent, et il n'était pas intervenu. Il avait donc compris l'action de Tony, ou du moins lui avait-il fait confiance. Même si le comportement enfantin de Stark avait des airs illogiques, l'Entité sentait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière. Mais quoi ?

Il balaya ses questions d'un haussement d'épaule. Les autres revenaient s'installer un à un autour de la table, avec des airs de bulldog contrarié, et Fury se posta contre une rambarde à proximité. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, toutes les paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur Harry.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous que nous allons être attaqué ? »

« Bah… Vous avez tout regardé quand j'étais avec Loki, non ? Il s'est détendu, même en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir lui-même de sa cage. Il sait donc parfaitement que quelqu'un va venir l'aider de l'extérieur. C'est la conclusion logique. »

Nick garda une expression neutre. C'est vrai qu'en analysant toute la situation, c'était _logique_. Et vraiment problématique. Barton serait obligatoirement le meneur d'une telle attaque. Et si l'Hélicarrier n'avait que très peu de faiblesse, Barton les connaissait parfaitement. Il pourrait abattre le vaisseau assez facilement.

« Quand aura lieu l'attaque ? »

Harry se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne suis pas devin, je n'en sais rien. »

Le soldat Gay - Harry nota l'idée de demander son nom à ce mec, parce que le Gay s'était pas très cool pour lui - s'adossa à sa chaise en croisant les bras. Et Harry se jura de faire de la musculation s'il devait trainer avec tout ces mecs doper à la testostérone. Y en avait pas un de normal dans le lot ! Sérieux, il devait ressembler à une crevette rachitique, merde !

« À votre avis, quel est son but ? Pas seulement de nous faire nous battre entre nous, je suppose. »

Et allé ! Le Gay le prenait aussi pour un prophète.

« Écoutez, je ne sais rien du tout de toutes vos histoires là. À peine deux trois trucs que j'ai attrapé au vol, mais j'en comprend même pas un quart. Je ne sais pas du tout quel est le but précis de Loki à rester prisonnier, ni ce qu'est son but général avec votre bidule magique, le tesse-ch'ais-pas-quoi. »

Harry se permit malgré tout de croiser le regard de Banner. Maintenant qu'il avait vu cette deuxième âme, il comprenait que l'idée du mégalo manipulé n'était pas tant de disloqué le groupe, mais plutôt de provoquer la colère du Docteur. Sans doute que lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle, ce gars devait être assez fort pour blesser, voir tuer, ses coéquipiers. Quand on était un ennemi, l'idée était alléchante.

Bruce comprit tout ça grâce au regard du sorcier. Il le remercia d'ailleurs intérieurement de taire sa théorie. Il n'était déjà pas très à l'aise, et pas franchement bienvenue, si on prenait en compte la méfiance de l'équipage, alors mettre des mots sur la possibilité que Hulk se déchaine sur le vaisseau… N'avait-il pas déjà dit que s'isoler, _dans les airs_ , avec lui était à ranger dans la catégorie « Idée débile » ? Ha si.

Nick s'approcha de la table et prit une chaise libre. Il allait se concentrer sur leur invité, pour le moment. Le dispositif de défense était déployé, et tout ses employés surveillaient le ciel. L'énigme la plus importante, maintenant avait les cheveux noirs, sirotait un café, et baladait ses yeux dans toute la salle.

« Mr Famula, puis-je vous demander comment vous avez pu vous retrouver à tomber d'une telle altitude ? »

Harry reposa sa tasse, la faisant tourner distraitement du bout du doigt. Il devait trouver une réponse crédible, qui ne révèle ni sa puissance, ni son statut, et qui puisse tromper un homme qui connaissait le monde magique. Ouais, devant Fury il avait l'impression d'être face à Albus. Ce sentiment que chaque mensonge, chaque omission, serait repéré et anéanti. Tss.

« Je viens d'Angleterre. Comme je l'ai dit à votre ami enfermé, je viens de prendre ma retraite, et je voulais voyager. Du coup, j'ai… »

« La retraite ? Du lait coule encore sur votre menton, Harry. Vous ne devez pas avoir plus de 20 ans. Tout juste sorti de l'adolescence. Il faudra que je vous apprenne à mentir.»

Tony semblait vraiment trouver son mensonge ridicule. Bah mince, la seule partie véridique de l'histoire qu'il voulait inventer venait d'être pointé du doigt comme une mauvaise blague. L'Entité plissa le nez. Stark lui faisait vraiment pensé à Sirius. Aucun tact. Aucune retenue. Mais il n'était pas son parrain, et le Maitre de la mort, même s'il était intrigué par lui, n'appréciait que moyennement ce manque de respect. Il comprenait mieux la facilité avec laquelle Tony créait des disputes.

Contre toute attente, c'est Nick qui répondit à sa place.

« Stark, ce que je vais dire vaux pour vous mais également pour les autres. Les sorciers sont peut être des humains, mais ils ne fonctionnent pas comme nous. Évitez de les juger simplement sur l'apparence. En dehors de la magie, la plus grande différences entre eux et nous, c'est l'espérance de vie. Certains sorciers vivent jusqu'à 200 ans, ou plus. Il ne faut donc pas se fier à leur physique. Je suppose, Mr Famula, que vous avez également la possibilité de vous rajeunir à l'aide de sorts ou de potions ? »

Harry acquiesça en souriant. Qu'il était mignon cet homme-là, qu'on lui donne une image ! Il lui offrait une excuse tout ce qu'il y a de plus crédible.

« C'est exact. J'ai 78 ans. »

Banner, qui buvait une gorgé de son café, rougie lorsqu'il commença à s'étrangler avec. Les autres n'étaient pas très loin derrière question surprise. Seul Thor haussa les épaules, et enchaina avec une phrase qui cloua l'Entité sur place.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si surprenant. J'ai plus de 2000 ans, et personne ne s'extasie. »

« Thor, vous êtes un Dieu, bien sûr que votre âge ne nous surprend pas. »

Oh la vache ! L'ancêtre était carrément bien conservé ! Maitre de la Mort ou pas, il n'était qu'un bébé pour ce gars. Heureusement qu'Harry avait encore sa puissance pour s'enorgueillir, parce que sa fierté venait d'en prendre un coup.

« Et donc, Mr Famula ? »

« Ha oui » Harry jeta un regard d'enfant contrarié à Thor avant de reprendre. « Pour prendre mes vacances, j'ai demandé à des amis de me faire une potion de téléportation. Un moyen de voyager sans connaitre la destination. Je trouvais l'idée de la surprise assez sympa. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve à tomber du ciel. Je devrais vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé. »

« Vous n'avez pas eu l'air effrayé quand on vous a menacer avec des armes. »

« Thor, c'est ça ? Bien, Thor. Je ne suis peut-être pas très puissant, mais comme je l'ai dit à Loki, faire face à un sorcier est difficile. Je pouvais me défendre en cas de problème. Surtout que j'avais l'effet de surprise pour moi. »

Thor fronça les sourcils. Ce midgardien pensait réellement, qu'avec sa petite magie d'humain, il pourrait s'en sortir s'ils se battaient ensemble ? Son frère avait raison, ce Famula était très orgueilleux.

« Du coup, maintenant que tout est clair, quand est-ce qu'on atterrit ? J'aimerais bien les commencer, ces vacances. »

C'était faux, bien sûr, mais l'Entité ne voulait pas être celui-qui-s'incruste, parce que c'était suspect. Il voulait être celui-qu'on-invite, parce qu'on lui expliquerait tout sans rechigner. Le meilleur moyen d'intégrer l'équipe. Mais qu'on ne lui demande pas de s'habiller comme eux. No-Way !

« Mr Famula, j'aimerais vous voir en privé. Voulez-vous me suivre ? »

Nick se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Aucune autre réponse que le « oui » ne semblait pouvoir être acceptée.

Il était évident, pour tous ceux faisant partie de ce groupe hétéroclite, que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Harry Famula, il serait un Avenger.

La suite bientôt…


	4. Chapitre 3: Les armes moldues

Bonjour à tous,

J'aimerais vous remercier pour votre soutient, ça me fait plaisir et c'est très motivant!

 **Angelyoru:** Faut dire que son esprit carbure à fond pour essayer de comprendre la situation! Merci pour ta review :)

 **maoul92:** Oui, j'aime bien les petits effets frustrants comma ça :P

 **GlaceChouette28741:** Je suis contente que tu ais aimé Répercussions, je vais essayer de rendre Anomalies aussi intéressante!

 **Silvermane1:** Don't worry! Harry's smart!

 **lololitaoe:** Pas d'inquiétude, puisque Harry découvre les Avengers, ils seront détaillés!

 **AEIO10:** Merci du compliment, et de la review :)

 **Raven AzuNoctuli:** Alors c'est les mercredis les chapitres, et la faux n'est pas l'arme de Harry, c'est celle de la Mort ^^, il y a donc peut de chance qu'il en utilise une.

 **Cococat12:** Anomalies est la suite de Répercussions :D. La Bellatrix de son passé d'humain n'existe plus, puisqu'il a changé le court de l'histoire en la prenant sous son aile.

 **Christine:** J'aime bien ce commentaire, j'ai même eu l'image de quelqu'un tapant du pied de mécontentement! Merci en tout cas de laisser une trace de ton passage :)

 **Chapel Lucie:** À ce point? Eh bien merci! Va falloir que je donne tout pour être à la hauteur là!

 **Guest:** Merci de ta review, la suite est là :)

 **Lunny:** Moi aussi j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. Je fais tout pour! Il ne faudra pas hésiter à me dire si quelque chose ne va pas :)

 **toundra95:** Il n'y a pas que Thor et Steve, même Tony! De toute façon, Harry est un poids plume, pas très musclé en plus, mais on l'aime quand même! Merci pour cette review, et si j'ai une chose à te dire c'est: ne souhaite pas la bienvenue à Harry trop vite ;)

 **PetitLutin22:** Merci :) Tu me diras ce que tu penses de la suite!

Amusez-vous bien, et bonne lecture!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Harry écoutait attentivement les explications du directeur Fury. Il connaissait maintenant le nom et les caractéristiques de chacun des membres des Avengers.

Thor, un être venu d'une autre planète qui avait déjà créé quelques soucis l'année dernière en combattant un soldat de son monde dans une petite ville du pays. Originaire d'Asgard, les humains mis dans la confidence voyaient son peuple comme des Dieux. Il s'agissait principalement de combattants possédant une grande force physique et quelques capacités magiques élémentaires. Thor, lui, maitrisait la foudre à un très haut niveau. Le blond était redoutable lors des batailles et, d'après Fury, c'était un allié de taille.

Le docteur Banner faisait partie de l'équipe pour son intelligence et ses connaissances approfondies à propos des rayons gammas. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'était ces rayons, mais ils avaient un lien étroit avec le bidule magique qui était au centre du conflit actuel. Fury appuya bien sur le fait que Bruce ne devait pas se mettre en colère. Ce point était important, et l'Entité n'en doutait pas après avoir aperçu l'âme verte qui cohabitait avec le scientifique. Apparemment « Hulk » était le plus puissant des êtres de la Terre, mais aussi le plus dangereux parce qu'il ne faisait aucune distinction entre amis et ennemis.

Steve Rogers, et le Maitre de la Mort était heureux de mettre un nom sur le visage de ce grand Gay, était un soldat d'élite. La science lui avait donné des capacités physiques développées pour en faire un super-humain. Force, rapidité, agilité. Un homme obéissant aveuglement aux ordres, ayant dormi de nombreuse années dans la glace suite à une mission suicide, et qui se retrouvait maintenant dans un monde bien plus évolué, seul, et au milieu d'un conflit planétaire. Sérieux, Destiné devait affectionner ce pauvre gars.

Anthony Stark était un milliardaire excentrique qui avait hérité de l'entreprise de son père. Une entreprise qui produisait des armes moldues toutes plus dévastatrices les unes que les autres. Suite à un enlèvement, il avait réussi à créer une armure robotique pour échapper à sa captivité. Depuis il jouait au justicier avec son nouveau joujou sous le nom de Iron Man et semblait assez efficace. Il restait néanmoins un humain normal, fragile, qui ne pouvait pas combattre sans sa panoplie métallique. Malgré un caractère tête brulée et un égo surdimensionné, Fury insista sur le fait que le brun était très intelligent et pas mal fourbe. Harry avait légèrement sourit à cette définition. C'était vraiment un Sirius Bis.

Natasha Romanov, dite la Veuve Noire. Une humaine basique, mais entrainée pour tuer. Un assassin diablement efficace apparemment. L'Entité ne fut pas vraiment surpris par ce fait. La rousse avait gardé un calme olympien quand il avait été près d'elle, et n'avait jamais cessé d'exercer une certaine pression psychologique en jouant avec son couteau. Pas que cela ait un grand effet sur Harry, mais sur un civil lambda…

Un dernier membre complétait cette équipe, une personne qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontrer, et pour cause, Loki avait prit le contrôle de son esprit et l'agent Barton avait déserté. Un homme surnommé le faucon, très adroit avec un arc. Celui qui, comme Natasha, faisait partie intégrante de l'agence de Fury, le Shield. Barton connaissait donc parfaitement l'Héllicarier, et Nick redoutait le fait qu'il mène un assaut contre le vaisseau pour libérer le prisonnier.

Le directeur lui parla aussi de la femme brune et stricte qui était venu le chercher près de la cage. L'agent Hill. Elle travaillait au côté de Fury depuis des années et faisait le relais entre lui et les équipes. Au même titre que l'agent Coulson qui, lui, faisait le lien entre les Avengers et le directeur lorsqu'ils étaient séparés. Deux personnages importants puisqu'ils pouvaient prendre les commandes si le noir était dans l'incapacité de les assumer.

« Les Avengers ne se connaissaient que de réputations il y a peu. J'ai eu l'idée de les réunir dans le but de défendre la Terre en cas d'attaque extraterrestres. Cette initiative a pris naissance lorsque Thor est apparue pour la première fois sur notre planète. Le fait est que des peuples bien plus puissants et avancés que nous existent, et qu'il nous fallait un moyen de nous défendre. C'est là que le Tesseract intervient. »

Ah oui, songea Harry, le bidule magique.

« Pour faire simple, le Tesseract produit une énergie puissante et continue qui peut nous permettre de nous améliorer, d'évoluer. Mais Loki, le frère de Thor, est venu pour le prendre. Il a emmené avec lui l'agent Barton et le docteur Selvig, un physicien qui étudie le Tesseract. Nous ne savons pas dans quel but. C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes réunis sur ce vaisseau. Et c'est encore pour cette raison que j'ai une faveur à vous demander. »

Nous y voilà. Harry savait pertinemment qu'il ne possédait que les informations de surface, mais au moins il comprenait mieux où il avait atterrit. Maintenant qu'il connaissait les tenants et aboutissants, il avait changé d'avis. Il ne pouvait pas rejoindre les Avengers, du moins pas comme il l'avait initialement prévu. Être sous les ordres de Fury, surveillé, n'était plus possible.

Si un conflit de cette ampleur devait éclater, l'Entité n'avait pas que les âmes du vaisseau à protéger. Cela toucherait également les civils, moldus et magiques. La communauté sorcière devait être mise au courant. Le Maitre de la Mort venait de reprendre tout son sérieux. Il n'était plus temps de rigoler des vêtements ou du comportements des ses nouveaux acolytes.

Il s'était permis trop de légèreté, contaminé par le comportement des Avengers. Pourquoi ces hommes, censés être des super héros, se permettaient de se chamailler comme des chiffonniers dans cette situation ? Avaient-ils trois ans d'âge mental ?

« J'aimerais que vous intégrité les Avengers. Vous êtes un sorcier, et votre magie peut être un avantage considérable. Elle peut faire la différence. »

« Je refuse. Non, écoutez-moi. Je vais travailler avec vous, parce que, si ce que vous dites est vrai, je ne peux décemment pas juste regarder sans rien faire. Mais je pense que le rôle le plus utile, pour moi, est de faire le lien entre vous et les sorciers. Les communautés magiques peuvent prendre des mesures de défenses qui resteront invisibles aux yeux des moldus. Une façon de prévenir le danger efficacement, sans affoler les populations. Je peux utiliser mes relations pour établir le dialogue entre le Shield et les Ministères. »

Harry vit clairement Fury réfléchir à la question. Il pesait le pour et le contre. Cet homme était comme Albus, il voulait les hommes sous son commandement pour plus de contrôle.

« Directeur, vous m'avez dit être habilité à connaitre le Secret. Cela signifie que vous avez quelques connaissances parmi les sorciers. Pourtant, vous n'en avez aucun dans vos rangs. J'en conclu que même si vous vous côtoyez, vous ne vous considéré pas comme des alliés. Vous ne pouvez pas demander leur soutient vous-même, et vous devez reconnaitre que s'ils aidaient, ce serait un plus non négligeable. »

Nick se leva et arpenta son bureau, les mains derrière le dos. Harry voyait ses doigts pianoter les uns contre les autres. Il fallait qu'il accepte. L'Entité en avait besoin pour pouvoir agir à sa guise sans avoir à se méfier de ceux qui l'entourait.

Finalement, Fury vint se placer face au petit brun et tendit la main.

« Très bien, je compte sur vous. »

« Bien sûr. »

D'une poigne ferme, ils scellèrent leur accord.

« Directeur, j'aimerais rester ici pour agir. Je peux utiliser la magie pour me rendre dans mon monde, tout en vous prétend main forte en cas de besoin. Loki est un sorcier également, et un puissant. Ma présence à bord devrait aider. »

« Je suis d'accord, mais j'aimerais que vous utilisiez vos capacités le moins possible. Ça permettra de les garder secrètes pour les ennemis qui ne vous connaissent pas. Je vais vous fournir une arme pour faire bonne figure. »

Harry hocha la tête. Ça l'arrangeait bien. Il allait pouvoir… Le Maitre de la Mort se tendit brusquement, et l'instant d'après une grande détonation retentit alors que le vaisseau entier s'ébranlait. Le noir ne perdit pas une seconde et fourra un pistolet entre les mains du brun avant de se précipiter dans les couloirs, en direction de la salle de contrôle. Un vague « suivez-moi » poussa l'Entité à lui emboiter le pas.

Alors qu'une nouvelle secousse se faisait sentir, Harry sentit le sol se pencher vers l'avant. Est-ce que l'Hellicarier était assez endommager pour plonger vers le sol ? Tenant l'équilibre comme il pouvait, il continua d'avancer derrière Nick. C'était bien une idée de moldu de choisir une base volante. Quand on y réfléchissait, c'était complètement idiot. Si l'ennemi abattait la forteresse dans les airs, il y avait des chances que tout le monde y passe. Un beau cadeau pour l'adversaire !

En entrant dans la salle, son arme toujours dans sa main, et franchement il ne savait même pas comment la tenir, il fut assez admiratif du sang froid dont faisait preuve l'équipage. Même dans cette situation, ils étaient derrière leurs écrans, se transmettaient les informations, appliquaient les ordres que le directeurs dictait d'une voix autoritaire et…Ha, pas d'Avengers.

Harry s'approcha de la rambarde pour apercevoir les écrans de surveillance. Il repéra d'abord Steeve avec un Tony en armure près d'une brèche. L'un tentait de remettre en route le moteur qui avait lâché, sans doute au moment de l'explosion, et l'autre combattait des hommes armés. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir besoin de soutient.

Un cri sur sa droite lui fit tourner les yeux sur un autre écran, et il soupira d'impatience. Ce qui avait du être un laboratoire ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Il vit Bruce tomber dans un trou avec Natasha, alors que Thor attaquait les assaillants. Harry tata le Lien pour vérifier la santé des deux humains disparus dans le trou et jura à voix haute. Banner perdait le contrôle et Natasha suintait la peur. Il devait y aller, ou la rousse risquait d'y passer.

Il fit demi tour et se mit à courir. Il ne connaissait pas le vaisseau et ne pouvait pas s'y déplacer par magie sans prendre le risque d'aller au mauvais endroit. Quand il approcha de la porte pour sortir de la salle de contrôle, il n'eut pas le temps de se mettre à terre quand elle explosa. Il se retrouva propulsé sur plusieurs mètre et se redressa pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Trop concentré sur Hulk, il n'avait pas fait attention à son environnement. Un homme avec un arc suivit de soldats équipés d'armes bien plus grosses que la sienne entrèrent et un échange de tirs commença. Merde, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Banner était le plus grand danger actuellement.

Une image de Loki traversa son esprit. C'était ça ! Ils venaient le libérer. Mais c'était un tel bordel que personne ne s'en souciait ! Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Devait-il se battre ici ? Après tout, des gens mourrait alors qu'il était encore assis par terre à ne rien faire. Devait-il aller arrêter Hulk, puisque ce gaillard pouvait détruire l'Héllicarrier à lui tout seul ? Ou devait-il se rendre auprès de Loki pour empêcher toutes fuites ?

Par Merlin, les combats moldus étaient un tel désordre ! Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Il allait se rendre près de Hulk. Si Banner tuait quelqu'un, il s'en voudrait énormément. Harry avait l'impression de devoir choisir entre un Remus-Loup hors de contrôle et sécuriser des prisonniers. La réponse était évidente, ce serait Remus. Donc ce serait Bruce.

Il se redressa et n'accorda aucune importance aux combats autour de lui. Il ne craignait rien de ces moldus et devait faire vite. C'est pourquoi il ne comprit pas pourquoi sa jambe le lâcha subitement, l'entrainant de nouveau au sol. Il jeta un œil à la traitresse et se sentit pâlir. Maintenant qu'il voyait le sang se rependre abondamment sur sa cuisse, il commença à sentir la douleur. Et, sincèrement, Harry pouvait jurer que le Doloris était moins douloureux.

Il plaqua sa main libre sur la blessure en serrant les dents. Par Merlin, ces balles en ferrailles faisaient un mal de chien. Et comment pouvaient-elles le blesser ? Incapable de maitriser le phénomène, il sentit ses larmes s'échapper. Il pouvait jurer que la balle avait casser son fémur.

Respirant le plus calmement possible, dans le but de maitriser ses émotions, il utilisa ses bras pour se mettre contre le mur. Si les armes moldus pouvaient le blesser, autant ne pas rester en plein milieu du passage et donc dans la ligne de mire ennemie.

Il ne pouvait peut-être pas mourir, mais il découvrait qu'il pouvait souffrir. Jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais essuyé la moindre blessure en tant qu'Entité. Et il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Entouré d'êtres magiques, il restait toujours sur ses gardes. Entouré de moldu, il s'était senti tellement supérieur qu'il n'avait pas prêter attention aux autres. Belle erreur, et il la regrettait.

Le Maitre de la Mort avait bien envie de faire souffrir tous ces insectes maintenant !

L'agent Coulson passa en trombe près de lui, équipé d'une sorte de mini canon, jeta un regard sur sa jambe et jugeant la blessure non létale, continua sa course en dehors de la salle.

Bien remonter par la douleur, et vraiment blessé dans son égo d'être inutile dans un combat non magique, Harry jeta un sort sur sa jambe pour la soignée. En quelques secondes, il ne resta aucunes traces et il put se remettre debout.

Prêtant beaucoup plus d'attention aux environs, il repoussa d'un simple regard un soldat qui le gênait pour sortir et s'engagea dans les couloirs. Il se connecta au Lien avec Hulk et constata qu'il n'était plus à bord du vaisseau mais sur la terre ferme, inconscient. Une rapide analyse magique de Natasha lui confirma qu'elle allait bien.

Bon, changement de plan, direction la cage du prisonnier. Encore assez calme pour veiller à garder le secret de sa puissance, Harry vérifia qu'il était seul et disparu tel un mirage. Il connaissait le lieu où se trouvait Loki, pas besoin de cavaler comme un idiot.

Il reprit forme à quelques mètres de la cellule et constata que Loki avait réussi à sortir de sa cage. Le bougre avait même réussit à y enfermer Thor. Depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, l'agent Coulson menaçait le brun avec son mini-canon.

Seul Thor, depuis sa toute nouvelle prison, avait remarqué son arrivée. Il prouva à Harry qu'il possédait un cerveau en plus de tous ses muscles, et ne fit aucun geste trahissant sa présence. Et maintenant quoi? Loki avait le doigt sur un bouton rouge ne présageant rien de bon, Coulson menaçait la vit de Loki, et Thor était inutile. Dès que l'Entité agirait, tout s'enchainerait. Le tout était de trouver un moyen de désamorcer la situation.

La suite bientôt...


	5. Chapitre 4: Le plus con des cons!

Bonjour à tous!

Dans ce chapitre, vous aurez droit à la brève apparition d'un personnage de Répercussions (qui fera son grand retour dans peut de temps). J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, parce que moi j'ai adoré l'écrire!

 **lauemiau:** Harry et les balles, ce sera une grande histoire dans cette fic, mais tu comprendra plus tard. En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise!

 **Angelyoru:** Harry redécouvre la douleur, ce qui aura une légère tendance à l'énerver, enfin, tu verras bien ;)

 **maoul92:** Alors la réponse est oui, nous allons rencontrer d'autres Entités, et pas des moindres. Je te laisse deviner lesquelles. T'inquiètes, les faiblesses c'est pour les faibles mdr, il y a des explications! En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours.

 **Silvermane1:** Thanks you for the review. :)

 **Cococat012:** Respire, la suite est là! :D

 **PetitLutin22:** Alors pour l'orthographe, je m'en excuse. C'est vrai que je ne le dis pas souvent, mais je suis une bille en ortho. Mais vraiment, vraiment. Pour ce qui est du paring, je rappel tout de même que Bella est belle et bien en vie ^^. Harry aura d'ailleurs bien plus important à faire. Notamment concernant les armes moldus, tu verras... :)

 **Ismael G:** Pour ce qui est de la vie amoureuse, pas d'inquiétude la-dessus. Je ne suis déjà pas très doué dans l'écriture romantique, et en plus Harry est tout de même marié. N'oublions pas que même s'il est loin, tant que Bella est en vie, il a une Femme. Pour les pouvoirs de Harry, ils ne diminuent pas, il y a un autre paramètre mystère!) qui sera expliqué plus tard. je te laisse essayer de le trouve :) En tout cas, merci pour ta review.

 **Guest:** Merci :D J'espère que la suite sera aussi bien.

 **toundra95:** *_* Merci pour cette review. Je vais y répondre point par point. Je te laisse essayer de deviner ne serait-ce qu'une partie de ce que mon esprit malade va faire endurer à Harry. Si tu trouve, je te félicite pour ton entrée chez les cinglés :D .Alors j'espère ne pas te décevoir, mais il ne s'agit pas de réincarnations, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Harry n'a pas fait de voyage dans le temps et que les membres de la Famille sont vivants. À la fin de Répercussions, j'ai bien dit que de nombreuses années étaient passées. Même Albus est mort de vieillesse (de vieillesse!). Mais pour notre plus grand plaisir, nous verrons un peu les membres de la Famille, et les Avengers n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. Pour ce qui est d'un Harry étant blessé mortellement... Je peux rien dire sans spoile. ^^ Amuses-toi bien avec cette suite.

Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture.

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Thor continuait de parler à son frère, tout en gardant un œil sur le sorcier qui était encore une fois sorti de nulle part. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment à convaincre Loki, il voulait plutôt le distraire. Peu importe ce que ce Harry comptait faire, il devait le faire vite, parce que Loki était rusé et qu'il ne se laisserait pas abusé bien longtemps.

L'Entité cherchait une solution. Vraiment. Mais il y avait tant de paramètres à prendre en compte… Garder sa puissance cachée. Eviter que l'un des trois hommes meurt. Empêcher Loki de fuir. C'était un tel casse-tête. Et ne parlons pas de la frustration. Il serait si simple de toute régler dans un claquement de doigt…

Puisqu'il fallait éviter de surprendre les autres, parce qu'un geste réflexe de Coulson signifierait un Loki gravement blessé, et qu'un autre de Loki enverrait Thor faire une longue ballade dans le ciel, Harry attrapa sa baguette pour jeter un stupefix sur les deux hommes menaçants. Simplet mais efficace. Bien entendu la baguette n'était qu'un accessoire décoratif, mais Nick Fury regarderait à coup sûr les vidéos de surveillances et toutes les précautions étaient bonnes à prendre.

Thor cessa de crier quand il se rendit compte du regard exorbité de son frère alors que celui-ci restait aussi immobile qu'une statue. Un BANG sourd attira son attention sur Coulson qui était tombé en arrière, aussi raide qu'une planche, son fusil encore dans ses mains. Reportant ses yeux sur Loki, il le regarda basculer lentement pour aller s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol. Le blond pouvait jurer que le corps de son frère était si rigide qu'il avait légèrement rebondit sur le sol…

Thor croisa ensuite le regard de Harry qui lui souriait en faisant tournoyer un bout de bois dans sa main. C'était ça une baguette ? Redoutable songea-t-il en jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur les deux corps immobiles.

 **00000**

« Alors vous comptez le laisser là-bas ? »

« C'est le plus sûr. »

« Franchement, directeur, je trouve que vos manières vis-à-vis de vos alliés laissent à désirer. »

C'était vrai quoi, c'était quoi ce choix de laisser Bruce on ne sait où, inconscient, sous prétexte que sur le vaisseau il était dangereux ?

« Oh mais Harry, vous n'avez encore rien vu. On pourrait peut-être parler des armes que vous créé grâce au Tesseract ? »

Tony poussa un gadget au centre de la table et l'Entité se retint de sursauter quand une image en 3D en sortie. Une représentation d'arme. La même que celle de Coulson au moment de l'attaque. Puis l'image changea, et tout un arsenal défila, avec des annotations apparaissant de-ci, de-là. Alors c'était ça le but de l'utilisation du Bidule Magique ?

« Mr Stark, ces données sont confidentielles. »

« Bien sûr qu'elles le sont. Et ça c'était plutôt bien caché. »

Steeve cracha sa réplique en jetant deux fusils blanc sur la table, désactivant le lecteur d'hologramme. Harry remarqua la légère crispation du noir, et soupira intérieurement. Il comprenait bien le « pourquoi » de l'existence de ces armes. Des moldus avaient découvert des êtres comme Thor et Loki. La seule solution acceptable était de trouver un moyen de se défendre.

Le problème venait surtout du fait qu'il l'avait caché à des personnes qu'il envoyait en ligne de front. Ce n'était pas une brillante idée, et garder des secrets pour son propre camp, surtout pendant une guerre, pouvait être synonyme de défaite.

Le Maitre de la Mort se massa distraitement la cuisse – il se souvenait encore de la douleur atroce – et regarda ses camarades entamer une nouvelle dispute. Dans ces conditions, ce n'était pas gagné.

Avec ces nouveaux éléments, Harry ne savait pas comment aborder les sorciers. Comment leur expliquer et être crédible quand le directeur produisait des armes an masses, armes très mortelles pour des humains, et que les « Héros » n'étaient finalement qu'une belle bande de bras cassés. Sérieux, même s'il connaissait le vaisseau comme sa poche, comment le Faucon et 10 pauvres gars avaient pu réussir à semer une telle pagaille ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

 **00000**

Grobalck avançait d'un pas pressé vers le centre du Palais d'Argile. Il était content de…Non, euphorique de pouvoir de nouveau servir l'Entité. Il se doutait que plusieurs autres gobelins, de différents pays, utilisaient eux-aussi tous les moyens de transport disponibles pour rejoindre le Palais. Les Rois devaient être prévenus, et ensuite toutes les autres races.

Même si la lettre de l'Entité avait un goût de surréalisme, il ne serait venu à l'esprit d'aucune créature magique de la mettre en doute. Si Harry voulait que les gobelins soient les messagers, ils le seraient. Si Harry voulait une défense magique _planétaire_ , alors soit. Les peuples magiques oublieraient toutes leurs petites querelles et uniraient leurs forces sous la bannière du Maitre de la Mort.

Il ne restait que les Sorciers… Mais Grobalck savait que Harry pourrait les convaincre. Et, d'un autre côté, les Famula tenait l'Angleterre Magique aux creux de leurs mains, même si ce fait n'était que murmuré entre deux portes. Si l'une des communautés donnait son appuie, en particulier s'il s'agissait de l'Angleterre qui connaissait une évolution faramineuse depuis quelques années, alors il devenait envisageable d'unir absolument TOUT les peuples magiques pour une seule et même cause.

Une première, ça allait sans dire. Sacré Entité que celle-là…

 **00000**

Il n'avait pas l'air d'un demeuré maintenant. Harry jeta un regard mauvais aux menottes anti-magie qu'un auror-en-putain-de-sursis lui avait collées aux poignets. Comment ça, pas de passeport magique valide ? Et puis quoi ? Il n'avait pas le droit de fouler le sol américain sans une autorisation expresse du Ministère de la Magie ?

L'Entité se sentait vraiment amère. Le voilà partie pour des heures, voir des _jours_ – Au nom de Merlin – de procédures et paperasse pour prouver : d'un, qu'il n'était pas un terroriste. De deux, qu'il possédait une identité tout à fait authentique. Et de trois, qu'il avait le droit d'obtenir une autorisation de circuler.

Il ne pouvait même pas partir comme il l'entendait, puisque, logiquement, les menottes l'empêchaient d'user de sa magie. Donc Nick et les autres resteraient sans nouvelles de lui, et Merlin ayez pitié, ils risquaient de faire encore n'importe quoi. En plus, Loki risquait de s'échapper pendant son absence. Et, pour couronner le tout, maintenant qu'il était étiqueté comme clandestin, il perdait toute crédibilité. Le Ministère Américain n'écouterait plus un mot de ce qu'il dirait. C'était vraiment rageant.

Harry se laissa pousser dans une salle grisâtre et s'assis sur une chaise en ferraille. Une salle d'interrogatoire, clairement. Il regarda l'auror-qui-ne-tenait-vraiment-pas-à-sa-vie sceller les menottes dans la table. C'était d'un cliché. Le Maitre de la Mort se demanda comment il allait pouvoir faire pour se gratter la joue, et chassa rapidement cette pensé, parce qu'elle n'était pas classe du tout. Mais sérieux, ça le _grattait_ , et il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. C'était l'un de ces petits détails, ces petites choses, qui vous rongeait les nerfs bien comme il fallait.

« Je suis l'auror Aterton, et je vais procéder à votre interrogatoire. Des objections ? »

« Parce que j'ai le droit d'en avoir ? »

Nouveau sourire méprisant de la part de l'auror. Décidément, ils n'allaient pas s'entendre. Surtout que ce petit con devait avoir à peine la trentaine. Si _jeune_ et pourtant si insolent.

« Deux choix s'offre à vous : véritaserum ou serment inviolable. »

C'était une blague ? Non ? Pas que l'un ou l'autre ait un quelconque effet sur lui, quoi que le serment, il n'en savait trop rien, mais l'idée que d'autres avaient dû faire ce choix était ridicule. C'était injuste. Le serment pouvait tuer, et le véritaserum ôtait tout libre arbitre. C'était quoi ces manières ?

« Et un avocat-mage ? »

« Je ne sais pas d'où vous venez, mais chez nous les avocats-mages n'interviennent qu'en cas de procès. »

C'était de plus en plus surréaliste. Est-ce que finalement Voldemort avait survécut et conquit l'Amérique Magique ? C'était à se demander. En parlant de Tom, Harry pouvait jouer cette carte, même s'il préfèrerait la garder dans sa manche.

« On dit qu'un homme est innocent tant que l'on n'a pas prouver sa culpabilité. Vos méthodes sous-entendent que tout ceux arrêté sont présumés coupables… »

« Pour un clandestin, je trouve vos avis assez tranchés. Est-ce que ça démontre des tendances terroristes ? »

Hein ? Harry tourna la tête à sa gauche, puis à sa droite, et finit par se contorsionner pour regarder derrière lui. Personne. Alors ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague ? Il était vraiment tomber sur le plus con des cons ? Attendez qu'il mette la main sur Destiné, il allait lui raser la tête !

Tant pis pour lui, il allait perdre cet atout.

« Je suis Harry Famula. Vérifiez mon identité, nous en reparlerons après. »

 **00000**

Ryan Powery signait un énième parchemin, levant de temps à autres les yeux pour vérifier l'heure. Encore 27 minutes et il pourrait faire une pause sans que cette folle de Lindsay ne le renvoie dans son bureau à coup de feuillet. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il l'avait engagé comme secrétaire, et se demandait au moins une dizaine de fois par jour pourquoi il ne la virait pas. Ah oui, elle était sa femme. Misère…

Nouveau coup d'œil. Encore 8 minutes. Bon, elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Il suffisait qu'il lui propose un bon restaurant et l'affaire serait pliée. Il étira ses longs bras vers le ciel et passa une main dans ses cheveux grisonnant en se levant. Courage, on met la veste et il ne restera que 5 mètres à parcourir avant d'atteindre la liberté.

C'est un bras dans une manche, l'autre tendu vers l'arrière pour attraper le tissu, et le corps penché en avant, qu'il regarda sa belle et tendre entrer comme une furie avec Marcus sur les talons. Un Marcus assez pale qui lâcha un « Monsieur le Ministre » désolé. Autant pour lui, la liberté venait de sauter le ravin sans lui.

« Marcus, une urgence ? »

Ça ne coutait rien de vérifier…

« Oui, c'est important. »

Et le dernier espoir mourut… Il ôta sa veste avec dépit et la jeta sur son fauteuil.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« C'est Aterton. »

Avec un soupir, Ryan commença à sortir du bureau, direction la section des aurors.

« Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? »

« Il interroge en ce moment même un prisonnier. Un prisonnier dont il n'a pas déclaré l'arrestation. L'auror Empty, l'ayant vu consulté un dossier, a un peu fouiné et il est immédiatement venu me voir. »

Bien que la non déclaration d'une arrestation rendait celle-ci nulle et non avenue, ce n'était pas une affaire nécessitant l'intervention du Ministre en personne. Captant le bruit de talons sur le carrelage, Ryan se tourna à demi pour voir que Lindsay les suivait.

« Lin', qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je veux le voir. »

« Qui ça ? »

C'est Marcus qui répondit, finissant de faire son rapport.

« Le prisonnier. Il s'agit de Harry Famula. »

Sacré nom d'une chouette ! Ryan se mit à trottiner, jetant aux orties toute la distinction dont il aurait dû faire preuve. Encore une fois, Aterton faisait trop de zèle. Et cet imbécile n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de choisir pour cible un héros de guerre anglais. L'un des sorciers ayant combattu Vous-Savez-Qui. Un sorcier, et c'était le pire dans tout ça, qui n'était nul autre que le père adoptif du présent Ministre de la Magie anglais.

Que Merlin lui pardonne, mais il promettait de travailler plus sérieusement à partir de maintenant si on lui épargnait une guerre !

Marcus passa devant lui et le dirigea vers la bonne salle d'interrogatoire.

 **00000**

« Et vous croyez que le fait d'avoir joué de la baguette au milieu d'un champ de bataille vous donne le droit de venir dans notre pays sans passeport magique ? D'autant que rien ne prouve que vous n'êtes pas resté caché pour… »

Il fallait le voir pour le croire. Vraiment. Harry n'était même plus énervé, c'était bien trop aberrant pour ça. Ha ! Un sourire mangea son visage et décupla le mépris de l'auror.

3

Qu'importe, il allait bientôt pouvoir se gratter la joue.

2

Quoi qu'en y pensant, la démangeaison avait diminuée. Ça restait tout de même désagréable.

1

La porte s'ouvrit si fort qu'elle alla percuter le mur pour revenir vers l'homme qui entrait dans la pièce. Un homme de haute stature, qui cogna de nouveau le bâtant de bois quand il se rapprocha de lui, et qui ouvrit la bouche pour hurler un tonitruant : « ATERTON ! ».

La suite bientôt….


	6. Chapitre 5: Une ombre

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. J'aimerais vous remercier pour votre soutient, ça fait vraiment plaisir, et je pense normal de vous le dire. Je vous kiff !

 **Alycia Panther :** Je pense que tu vas aimer les réactions ! ^^

 **toundra95 :** Oui, moi aussi j'ai bien l'image d'un Loki tout raide qui rebondit légèrement au sol, haha. Tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre qui est le Ministre Anglais. Pour ce qui est de Aterton (l'auror vindicatif), c'est un p'tit con mais pas un méchant. Enfin, tu verras )

 **AlexAzurion :** Merci.

 **Cococat012 :** Il était sympa ce chapitre hein ? J'ai tellement aimer l'écrire ! J'espérais qu'il vous ferait autant rire que moi, et apparemment c'est un pari tenu.

 **Christine :** Haaaaa…. Le sadisme. Une grande histoire que le sadisme des auteurs… :D

 **Angelyoru :** Severus ? Tu es sûre ? J'ai pourtant dit dans l'épilogue de Répercussions que notre petit Sev chéri était devenu professeur :P donc… HAHA ! Personne n'a deviné qui était Ministre ! Trop fort ce suspens.

 **Silvermane1 :** Thanks you. You can understand all the chapters, even in french ? (Sorry if my english is bad…)

 **Bloodynirvana :** Et oui, on peut penser que Aterton est une pourriture, mais en réalité c'est lui qui a raison. Harry est dans l'illégalité, c'est un fait. Il est juste un peu trop zélé cet auror…

 **hypokante :** Merci, à bientôt.

 **maoul92 :** Alors je ne vais pas tuer Harry. Enfin pas vraiment. C'est compliqué. Notre Entité fétiche est et reste le plus puissant et intouchable de tous, MAIS, tous les lecteurs semblent avoir oublier quelques détails à son propos…. Enfin, je ne vais rien spoiler, faudra s'armer de patience :P

 **Guest :** Merci, la suite est là ^^

 **Miss lyli :** Je suis contente que cette fin t'ai plu.

 **lauemiau :** Alors dans l'épilogue de Répercussions, j'ai souligné le fait que la Famille prenait le contrôle du Ministère grâce à chacuns des membre qui gravissaient les échelons dans des services différents (sauf Severus qui est professeur à Poudlard.). J'ai laissé planer un mystère concernant les métiers de chacuns, mais en effet, l'un d'entre eux est Ministre. Harry n'a donc pas transplané dans le futur ^^.

 **Lils :** Merci pour la review et les encouragements.

 **Neko Kirei :** Ton impatience me fait plaisir ^^. Les chapitres sortent le mercredi.

 **Ange :** Les bretelles vont être remontées oui, et comme il faut ! Contente que tu ais aimé Réperccussions.

 **Point Important :**

Certain craigne que Harry devienne moins puissant, ou puisse être blessé et mourir. Je vous rassure, Harry est immortel, dans tous les sens du terme. Et, en temps normal, il ne ressent aucune douleur, et ne devrait même pas pouvoir saigner. DONC, la balle dans la cuisse est un évènement important, gardé le dans un coin de votre esprit, et tenter de résoudre le mystère. Bonne chance :P

Bonne lecture !

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

L'effet papillon. Une croyance populaire selon laquelle le battement d'aile d'un papillon pourrait provoquer une tempête à des milliers de kilomètres. Certains voyaient là une pensée philosophique, d'autre un fait ou encore une légende.

Sirius, le nez plongé dans le rapport pompeux de l'un de ses subordonnés, allait bientôt vérifier la théorie. Une petite note en papier vint se poser délicatement sur le parchemin. Promesse, peut-être, d'action et d'aventure. Avec des gestes un peu brusques, il déplia le mot et reconnu l'écriture qui s'y trouvait. Il ne lui envoyait jamais de notes, d'habitude ils communiquaient par cheminés interposées...

Il cligna bêtement des yeux, et rapprocha le papier de son visage. Comme-ci la phrase allait changer à la deuxième lecture. Nope, pas de changement. Troisième lecture ? Comme un ressort, il lâcha le papier qui reprit une forme d'oiseau pour s'échapper par la porte que Sirius ouvrit à la volé.

Plusieurs de ses hommes sursautèrent et se levèrent, prêts à agir. L'entrainement n'était pas inutile. Le brun leva une main tout en courant, et jeta par-dessus son épaule un « Repos » qui rassura les aurors de la pièce.

Peu importe les ordres de son cher Ministre, direction le Département de la Coopération Magique.

La petite note, indifférente à la cavalcade de son précédent lecteur, se dirigea vers un ascenseur pour rejoindre son deuxième destinataire.

Remus, qui comptait initialement déposer un dossier aux archives, se prit le morceau de papier dans le front. Sous le ricanement de ses confrères, il déplia la note et la parcouru à son tour. Son visage passa de blanc, à rouge, pour redevenir blanc. Il libéra le papier qui ressortit de l'assesseur deux étages plus haut. Remus savait que le papier préviendrait les autres, il devait rejoindre son Ministre.

Bella jeta un regard méprisant au mot qui se mettait devant son visage depuis plus de 5 minutes. Elle avait beau le chasser avec sa main, comme une mouche particulièrement énervante, impossible de faire comprendre à cette note qu'elle avait un travail important à finir. Avec un soupire, elle se redressa du plan de travail et attrapa l'objet du délit. Il lui suffit de l'ouvrir et de lire la simple phrase qu'il contenait pour tout abandonner là, et partir en courant vers le bureau ministériel, manquant de peu de bousculer deux ou trois collègues qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de circuler au même moment.

Pour finir sa mission, la note vint se poser sur une table basse entre deux femmes.

« Cissy, s'il te plait, tu peux me lire ce message ? »

Andromeda, les mains occupées par des contrats et un livre volumineux sur les genoux, était dans l'incapacité de le faire elle-même.

« Bien sûr. Alors, ça dit que… Andy ! Debout ! Dépêches-toi ! »

La brune regarda sa cadette se lever et commencer à s'agiter tout en fixant le petit mot.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, un problème ? »

« Non. Si ! C'est un mot de Reg ! Harry est au Ministère Américain en ce moment ! »

Jetant presque tout ce qu'elle tenait, et piétinant au passage l'ouvrage qu'elle lisait avant, Andromeda se précipita sur la porte, Narcissa sur les talons. Des mois que Harry avait disparu sans un mot. Des _mois_!

 **00000**

« Mon visage laisse-t-il penser que je me préoccupe du « convenable » de mes actions ? »

Angela regardait l'expression de son vis-à-vis et abandonna. De toute façon, si elle refusait de donner cette autorisation à Sirius Famula, le Ministre lui-même pourrait lui tomber dessus. Sans parler de la directrice du Département de la Coopération Magique, Bellatrix.

La secrétaire tendit une main sous la machine et tapota dessus avec sa baguette. Après avoir produit des petits bruits mécaniques, l'appareil cracha un visa dans sa main qu'elle tendit à Sirius.

Le brun lui fit un sourire canaille en se plaçant dans le cercle de transplanage mondial.

« Je vous laisse dire à mon frère où je vais. »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche dans un « o » et regarda l'homme disparaitre sur un clin d'œil.

 **00000**

Il n'avait plus les menottes, bon point. L'auror Aterton avait reçu une sacré soufflante, super. Le dit Aterton était dans un coin de la salle avec le visage légèrement honteux, parfait. Mais pourquoi Harry n'était jamais capable de penser à tout ?

Parce qu'il avait oublié un détail, il se trouvait encore dans la salle d'interrogatoire, avec un Ministre souriant mais tendu assis face à lui, une armoire à glace debout juste derrière, une secrétait avec un bloc note et une plume à papote flottant à ses côtés, et toujours l'auror dans un angle.

« Mr, je suis désolé mais nous devons attendre la confirmation de votre Ministère. Après tout, vous êtes bien jeune pour être celui que vous affirmez. »

Oh ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde d'oublier de faire correspondre son apparence à son âge, non ? Ils n'allaient pas lui prendre la tête pour si peu. Ne parlons même pas du fait que la Famille allait péter un câble de le retrouver dans cette situation.

Lui qui pensait ne jamais les revoir. Si au moins ça faisait quelques années qu'il les avait quittés, il aurait pu espérer que la joie des retrouvailles les empêcherait de faire une tentative de meurtre à son encontre. Parce qu'en toute honnêteté, en dehors de Bella et Sev qui était dans la confidence, les autres avaient dû vivre son départ comme un abandon. L'inquiétude avait dû laisser place à une belle colère.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je porte un charme de rajeunissement. Si vous me rendez ma baguette, je pourrais vous le prouver. »

« Vous rendre votre baguette ? Pff, n'import... »

« Aterton. »

Le visage du Ministre Powery avait une expression clairement menaçante. La secrétaire, sans doute lasse d'attendre, pointa sa baguette droit sur Harry qui plissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le menace, alors si cette femme…

« Finite incantatum. »

Autant pour lui.

« L'excuse du charme étant écartée, pourriez-vous nous dire qui vous êtes ? »

Ryan s'adossa à sa chaise, laissant le champ libre à sa femme. De toute façon, s'il s'agissait réellement de Harry Famula, ce qui devenait de plus en plus improbable, le fait qu'une femme l'interroge serrait un bon point. Sa bienaimée était la douceur incarnée. Enfin, sauf avec lui.

« J'étais professeur de Défense, Madame. Mes sorts ne peuvent pas être enlevés par d'autre que moi, à moins de connaitre la formule adéquate. »

Alors, pas mal celle-là, hein ? Et en plus c'était vrai.

« Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous… »

Des coups à la porte interrompirent Lindsay et firent pousser un soupir au Ministre. On ne le laissait _jamais_ tranquille.

« Oui ? »

Un jeune homme ouvrit la porte, rouge comme une écrevisse, et essoufflé.

« Désolé, Monsieur, mais le chef des aurors anglais vient d'arriver. »

« Faites le patienter, j'arrive dans quelques minutes. »

Se frottant le menton, le messager atteignit une toute nouvelle teinte de rouge.

« C'est que… Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir très envie d'attendre…Monsieur. »

C'était de l'humour n'est-ce pas ? Que ce passait-il aujourd'hui ? I peine une heure, il comptait les minutes avant de pouvoir aller manger et se reposer. Maintenant il se demandait si la journée finirait un jour.

« Faites-le donc venir. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Ils comptaient laisser Sirius s'approcher de lui, dans une pièce exiguë ne comportant qu'une seule sortie ? Par le caleçon sale de Merlin, la prochaine fois il laisserait Fury et l'humanité toute entière se dépêtrer des aliens tout seul. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout aille de travers ? Pour un simple visa en plus. Un foutu morceau de papier cartonné !

Des pas lourds résonnèrent quelques instant plus tard, et un point s'écrasa deux fois sur la porte. L'Entité grimaça. Ha, quelle douce Famille il avait fondé.

« Entrez. »

Non. N'entre pas.

Sirius, indifférent aux demandes mentales de son père adoptif, passa la porte tel un conquérant. Il posa ses yeux gris sur son ancien professeur et haussa un sourcil, puis un rire grave et court s'échappa de sa gorge.

Harry ne la sentait pas celle-là, et il n'avait plus le temps de trainer.

« Vous me faites traverser l'océan parce que mon père est soi-disant ici, et finalement vous me présentez un gamin inconnu ? Sans doute une racaille qui veux se faire passer pour un héros. »

Oh le sale petit con ! Il ne l'avait pas élevé aussi fourbe ! Du plat de la main, Harry tapa sur la table.

« Sirius, je n'ai pas le temps pour ces enfantillages. Tu te plaindras autant que tu veux de mon départ, mais plus tard. Il y a une affaire urgente en cours. »

L'auror en chef plongea son regard dans celui de son père, et céda rapidement. De toute façon Harry avait toujours été pour lui le modèle à suivre. Il lui en voulait, il avait besoin de comprendre, mais il savait aussi que si Harry Famula ne rentrait pas dans sa blague, alors l'affaire était sérieuse.

Sirius se tourna vers le Ministre de la Magie, et s'inclina légèrement.

« Excusez-moi pour cette scène. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon père, et je voulais le taquiner. »

« Alors, il s'agit bien de… »

« Oui, c'est bien Harry Famula. »

« Oh, par Merlin ! »

Ryan fit la moue en regardant sa femme. La voilà transformé en groupie. Ce gars avait leur âge, même si l'apparence ne correspondait pas, une richesse insondable, un savoir magique extraordinaire -d'après les rumeurs-, et c'était un héros de guerre. Heureusement pour lui, Powery était Ministre, et mieux bâti que la crevette anglaise.

S'administrant une gifle mentale pour ses pensée déplacées et jalouses, il se leva en tendant la main vers le prisonnier.

« Toutes mes excuses Mr Famula. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ? »

« Eh bien… »

 **00000**

Assis dans un fauteuil au confort douteux, Tony naviguait sur son téléphone. Bruce, qui était à côté de lui, jetait de temps en temps des regards par-dessus son épaules, tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Et les autres continuaient leurs activités futiles. Le cap' regardait l'écran d'ordinateur où une barre de chargement avançait lentement. Romanov et Barton discutait dans un coin, assez bas pour ne pas être entendu des autres. Et Thor regardait le paysage par la grande vitre blindée.

Fury fit irruption dans cette ambiance en leur faisant signe de les suivre d'une main, et de se taire de l'autre.

Intrigués, et franchement pas en colère d'obtenir une distraction, ils le suivirent sans discuter jusqu'à son bureau personnel. Là, en grand, façon hologramme, une très courte vidéo tournait en boucle. Une vidéo pas rassurante du tout.

On y voyait le combat qui avait eu lieu dans la salle de contrôle lors de l'attaque. L'angle de vue englobait pas mal de monde, mais on voyait surtout Harry le petit sorcier prendre une balle dans la cuisse, se lamenter quelques secondes sur la douleur, puis se relever et expulser un gars avant de sortir.

Quand Coulson avait dit que Famula avait été blessé sérieusement, ils avaient tous pensé, après avoir constaté sa bonne santé, que l'agent s'était simplement trompé dans le feu de l'action. Apparemment pas.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus angoissant. Non, c'était même carrément de la gnognotte comparé à la silhouette mince, noire et floue, qui s'était approché de Famula au moment où il prenait la balle. L'ombre s'écartait juste après et disparaissait tout simplement. Elle venait, regardait le sorcier prendre une balle et repartait ? C'était quoi ce machin ? Un ennemi ? Un ami de Loki ?

Fury se tourna vers eux.

« J'étais là, à ce moment. Coulson est passé également. Cette chose n'était pas là, il n'y a que la caméra qui l'ai vu. »

Le visage de Thor signifiait clairement qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait être…

 **00000**

Harry suivait le Ministre, escorté de Sirius et Aterton, et sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Un frisson ? Il se figea et se retourna. Son visage resta de marbre alors que l'ombre d'un sourire disparaissait sous ses yeux.

Sirius passa sa main devant le visage de son père.

« Pap', ça ne va pas ? »

Harry balaya la question d'une main et reprit son chemin. Il était apparemment le seul à avoir senti et aperçu ce… C'était quoi d'abord ce truc ?

La suite bientôt…


	7. Chapotre 6: Assassinat

Bonjour à tous,

Alors certains d'entre vous ont compris qui était l'ombre. Je n'en dit pas plus, histoire de garder la surprise pour les autres. Concernant le Ministre en Anglais, si les indices n'étaient pas assez clairs, vous aurez son nom dans ce chapitre ^^.

 **Angelyoru :** Et voilà, tu as trouvé le Ministre !

 **Alycia Panther :** Et non, mauvaise pioche. N'oublie pas que la compagne de Harry est Bella, pour le moment, et qu'il ne peut pas avoir d'âme sœur à proprement parlé.

 **maoul92 :** Hahaha, tes idées ne sont pas mauvaises, il y en a même une qui a tapé dans le mille ! )

 **toundra95 :** Haha, contente que les retrouvailles te plaisent. Alors Sirius n'a pas continué à taquiner son père pour la simple raison qu'il est maintenant un adulte, et sait parfaitement que Harry n'est sérieux qu'en cas d'urgence. Tu as vu juste concernant l'ombre. Il y a bien un rapport. Merci pour ta review.

 **Cococat012 :** Pas mal comme philosophie. Un bon moyen de ne pas te prendre la tête si tu veux mon avis ! Alors je te laisse à ta lecture et ton suspens !

 **Noli16 :** Merci pour la review et le soutient ^^

 **Neko Kirei :** Alors ça aurait pu, mais ce n'est pas elle. Son apparition attendra. :P d'ici, amuses-toi bien avec ce chapitre. Bisous.

 **Amber Woods :** Tu es la première à remarquer le fait que la ressemblance Harry/Harry est problématique. C'est la raison pour laquelle notre Entité est parti ^^. Bien sûr il a laissé son apparence vieillir pour passer pour un humain, mais il préfère éviter d'être trop près de son mini-lui humain. C'est une part de l'histoire, donc je ne t'en dirais pas plus. Pour James et Harry Famula, le fait que Harry possède des yeux verts, et que ces cheveux agissent bizarrement (expliqué dans Répercussions quand il se découvre dans le miroir chez les Rogue.) a permis de ne pas créer de soupçons. Et bien tu m'impressionnes, tu as cité le nom de l'ombre, et la raison pour laquelle elle est là. Trop forte ! A bientôt !

 **Silvermane1 :** Thanks you. Oh yes, good idea. Thanks Google ^^

 **PetitLutin22 :** Haha, je savais que Harry/Bella te gênais un peu. N'ait crainte, leur relation reste entièrement platonique puisque Harry a déjà expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment ressentir d'amour comme les humains. C'est plus un genre d'appartenance et de possessivité !

 **lololitaoe :** Tu vas vite le découvrir !

 **Guest :** Oui, la Famille va le faire ^^.

 **Christine :** Merci du compliment, et désolé pour le sadisme. Ça a un petit côté satisfaisant pour moi, je le reconnais. A bientôt !

 **Kuniko's :** Merci pour la review et le soutient. Ça donne toujours du courage, et ça fait plaisir.

 **Scaritty :** Hahaha, oui tu t'es perdue. Ta théorie n'était pas mal, mais elle est fausse. Tu vas voir rapidement qui est l'ombre, et pourquoi elle est là ^^.

 **Ange :** Pour cogiter, ils vont cogités. Notre Harry va leur donner des crampes des méninges !

 **Celeste31 :** Je vois que « la crevette anglaise » a été adopté par beaucoup de monde. :D Merci pour ta review.

 **lauemiau :** La rencontre aura lieu, t'inquiètes ) . Pour ce qui est de la Famille et de la politique anglaise…Gloire à la Famille ! Ils ont pris d'assaut les départements pour avoir main basse sur le pays. C'est qu'ils ont été bien éduqué ^^. Pour ta question… Oui et non :P Entité, oui. Nouvelle, non.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture !

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

« Bella ? »

Regulus regardait, comme les autres d'ailleurs, Bellatrix se masser le front en fixant du regard un document qu'elle avait placé sur ses genoux. Elle releva les yeux et montra son ennuie à son petit cousin.

« Ton stupide frère vient de prendre le transport international sans autorisation. Il est au Ministère américain. »

Regulus soupira en fermant les yeux et en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Il n'aurait pas dû envoyer le message à Sirius. Le mieux aurait été d'envoyer Andy et Narcissa le chercher. A deux elles auraient pu le raisonner et l'obliger à rester ici pour discuter des évènements à suivre.

Maintenant ils allaient devoir gérer non seulement la présence de Harry, sans visa sur un autre territoire, mais également les possibles actions irrespectueuses de Sirius. La situation se compliquait. Et en tant que Ministre anglais, il savait qu'il devrait assumer les actes de son père et de son frère.

Regulus ouvrit les yeux et tapota son bureau avec un doigt.

« Oublions Sirius pour l'instant. L'un d'entre vous sait il pourquoi Harry est en Amérique ? »

Andromeda haussa les sourcils.

« Je te rappel qu'il est parti sans prévenir personne. On ne sait pas pourquoi, et on ne savait pas où. Au moins, maintenant, on peut répondre à l'une de ces deux questions. »

« Je sais, je demandais comme ça. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir. Harry est… Il n'est pas du genre à agir sans motif. S'il est là-bas, et qu'il nous a tenu dans l'ignorance jusque-là, il doit avoir une raison. »

« Tu suggères qu'on le laisse ? Qu'on ne s'en mêle pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, Cissy. En fait, je viens de recevoir un courrier des gobelins. Grobalck fait passer un message de Harry. Pas seulement à nous, mais à tous les peuples du monde. »

Au milieu du brouhaha que provoqua l'annonce, Bellatrix tenta de dissimuler son inquiétude. En tant qu'Entité, si Harry envoyait un message à _tous_ les peuples, alors il s'agissait de quelque chose de sérieux. Très sérieux et potentiellement dangereux. Incapable de museler entièrement la tension, elle claqua une main sur le bureau pour ramener le calme.

« C'est quoi ce message ? »

« C'est à propos d'une possible guerre avec…Avec des extraterrestres. »

Hein ?

 **00000**

Ryan pourrait marquer cette journée comme celle qui fut le passage entre la réalité et la troisième dimension. Il aurait aimé traiter ce héros de guerre de fou et le renvoyer d'où il venait, mais comme le petit brun avait mentionner Nick Fury, qui était assez connu de son gouvernement, il ne pouvait pas.

Ce moldu était à la tête d'une agence qui s'occupait essentiellement des menaces planétaires, et s'il disait que les extraterrestres existaient, qu'ils étaient très puissants, et éventuellement hostiles, et bien soit.

Avec la pensée bien ancré qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se présenter aux élections, il interrogea de nouveau Mr Famula.

« Qu'attends Mr Fury de nous, et pourquoi n'est-il pas venu lui-même ? »

« C'était mon idée. J'ai pensé qu'en tant que sorcier, j'aurais plus de crédit à vos yeux. Bien sûr il est prêt à vous rencontrer quand vous les souhaitez, mais la seule chose que nous espérons de vous c'est la défense des civils. »

« Les civils moldus ? »

« Non, tous les civils. Moldus, sorciers, créatures. J'ai contacté les gobelins pour qu'ils fassent cette demande à toutes les communautés magiques mondiales, mais je ne sais pas combien accepteront d'aider, ni dans quelle mesure. »

Sirius, qui se tenait derrière son père, sentit le médaillon poser sur son torse chauffer. Un signe que les autres savaient où il était et proposaient du soutient. Il caressa distraitement la chaine pour les rassurer. Il était avec Harry, l'endroit qu'il considérait comme le plus sûr au monde, alors sa Famille n'avait pas besoin de s'occuper de lui dans l'immédiat.

« Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, et contacter de mon côté les alliés que mon pays possède. J'ai une requête. »

« Je vous écoutes. »

« L'un de mes hommes peut-il rester avec vous ? Je serais rassuré d'avoir une personne qui me tienne au courant en temps réel de l'évolution de cette crise. »

Harry sourit franchement au Ministre Powery.

« J'allais vous le proposer et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai demandé la présence de Mr Aterton. »

Ledit Aterton se tendit. Partit comme c'était, il allait devoir rester avec le soit disant héros de guerre pendant une durée indéterminée.

« C'est parfait. Aterton, à partir de cet instant, votre mission est de m'informer de tout nouvel évènement, et ce, en restant auprès de Mr Famula. »

« A vos ordres Mr le Ministre. »

L'Entité retint un rire. L'aurore aurait avalé un citron qu'il aurait eu un air plus heureux.

 **00000**

Fury s'occuperait du côté administratif des choses avec le Ministre Powery et les autres Têtes de peuple qui répondront présents. Il était assez surprenant de constater que, même pour protéger la planète, il y avait de la paperasse. L'ordre établit ne tenait debout que grâce à ces morceaux de papiers.

L'Entité trouvait ça ridicule et décourageant. Un incendie suffirait à faire basculer l'équilibre d'un pays. Harry balaya ses pensées d'un vague signe de main, il avait plus important à faire, comme présenter Sirius et Aterton aux Avengers. Il était déjà épuisé mentalement rien qu'en y songeant.

Sa première destination, qu'il avait choisi parce qu'il voulait absolument être en pleine forme pour cette rencontre, était le laboratoire où il sentait la présence de Tony et Bruce. Apparemment Fury avait décidé que laisser Banner loin des recherches étaient une mauvaise idée, et il était allé le chercher là où il s'était gentiment écrasé.

« Tu sais Pa', maintenant que tout le monde connait ton âge, tu pourrais reprendre ta véritable apparence non ? »

Ah oui, il allait aussi devoir s'expliquer avec Sirius. Enfin il devrait se justifier plus qu'autre chose, et il n'était pas pressé d'y être.

« J'aime avoir l'air jeune. »

Un petit « pff » de la part de son ancien parrain força l'Entité à lui jeter un regard noir. Ce n'était pas des manières que de se moquer de l'âge de son père ! Il ne répondit pas à la petite provocation, il n'avait pas 10 ans d'âge mentale lui, et entra par la porte restée ouverte du laboratoire.

Stark était penché sur un microscope, Harry se souvenait en avoir vu un à l'école primaire, et Bruce tournait autour du bâton de Loki en notant des données incompréhensibles sur un écran virtuel. Décidément, la technologie humaine était impressionnante.

Tony capta leur présence en premier et se redressa.

« Si ce n'est pas notre petit miraculé ! Tu reviens avec des gardes du corps ? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Ce gars-là ne manquait pas de toupet de parler comme ça à son père !

« Tony, Bruce, content de vous revoir. Je vous présente l'auror Aterton. C'est un policier sorcier, pour faire simple. Et lui c'est Sirius, mon fils. Auror aussi. »

Le mot fils déclencha un rire moqueur chez le milliardaire, qui déclencha à son tour la verve de Sirius. Entre la disparition de son père, sa réapparition qui n'avait pas encore d'explications, cette menace extraterrestre et maintenant ce gars qui se moquait de Harry, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il reste calme. De toute façon il n'avait jamais été de nature patiente, et le politiquement correct lui passait par-dessus la tête, c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il était à la tête des aurors et non d'un service comme celui de Bella.

« Qu'y-a-t-il de drôle ? »

Il ne pouvait même pas cracher le nom du mec, puisqu'il ne savait pas qui était Tony et qui était Bruce.

Le rire de son collègue ne s'arrêtant pas, et sentant la tension monter chez ce Sirius, Bruce décidé d'intervenir.

« Veuillez excusez mon ami. La pression de ces derniers jours a sans doute eu raison du peu de bon sens qu'il avait encore. Je suis Bruce Banner, un physicien. Et voici Anthony Stark. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers son père, qu'il trouva appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés, comme spectateur d'une scène particulièrement intéressante.

« Pa', il me fait penser à Remus non ? »

Harry lui sourit. Sirius, même s'il était le plus fonceur du groupe –James pas très loin derrière- était aussi celui qui possédait le meilleur jugement concernant les personnes qu'il rencontrait. Il arrivait à sentir leur nature profonde, comme-ci instinctivement il repérait amis et ennemis. Tony provoquait chez lui un certain agacement, mais pas non plus une grande agressivité, et Bruce lui apportait un apaisement bienvenu.

Le Maitre de la Mort, avec Sirius et Tony dans la même pièce se disait encore une fois que les deux hommes étaient similaires. Et son fils lui confirmait que Bruce et Remus avaient des points communs.

« Oui, j'y ai pensé aussi. Et Tony me fait penser à toi. »

Le deuxième sourcil de Sirius rejoignit le premier pour disparaitre sous ses mèches. Le gars moqueur et sans respect lui faisait penser à lui ? Bon d'accord… Dis comme ça…

« Excusez-moi, qui est Remus ? »

« Mon frère. »

Nouveau rire de Tony. Les pensées du milliardaire étaient inscrites sur son visage : « Pas un, mais deux fils ! »

« Vous avez deux enfants Harry ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop combien j'ai d'enfants. Biologiques, aucuns. Adoptif, trois. Et affectifs, sept. »

« Ha. »

Sirius se détendit légèrement. C'était vrai que la Famille était spéciale.

« Je peux vous les citer si vous voulez, ça sera plus simple quand vous les rencontrerez. »

« Les rencontrer ? »

Harry se détacha du mur et abaissa ses bras. Comment ça les rencontrer ?

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas t'en tirer comme ça ? Nos positions nous empêcherons de te tomber dessus d'un bloc, mais nous allons le faire, même si c'est un par un. »

Une grimace exprima ce qu'en pensait l'Entité. Heureusement les deux plus dangereux de la Famille étaient déjà au courant. Il n'aurait pas à subir le courroux de Bella ou Severus.

« Alors, nous avons Severus, Regulus et moi, les enfants adoptifs. Et James, Remus, Narcissa, Andromeda et Lily comme enfants affectifs. Sept. »

« Et c'est courant des familles aussi nombreuses chez les sorciers ? »

La conversation devenant un interrogatoire de la part de Bruce, Harry s'en désintéressa. Il avait plus important et plus urgent à faire.

« Aterton, je crois que vous vouliez rencontrer Loki pour lui poser des questions ? Suivez-moi. »

Sirius regarda du coin de l'œil son père s'en aller alors qu'il continuait de satisfaire la curiosité du scientifique. Tony n'avait d'ailleurs pas tardé à se joindre à la discussion.

 **00000**

Harry revenait de la cellule de Loki avec Aterton, et se trouvait prêt de l'un des lieux qui subissait des travaux de rénovation suite à l'attaque, quand un frisson lui traversa le dos. Encore ? Il se tourna pour voir de nouveau une sorte de mirage disparaitre, mais il eut le temps de reconnaitre le visage. Oh-Oh…

Un petit rire enfantin venant de sa gauche l'obligea à se retourner de nouveau. Il entendit un « Ca va lâcher ! », suivit d'une « ATTENTION ! », et regarda l'une des machines faire deux bruits métalliques menaçants avant qu'un nuage de fumé ne s'en échappe. Une petite explosion et le bruit de plusieurs pièces en acier se plantant dans les murs ne suffirent pas à faire oublier la douleur qui irradia tout le corps de l'Entité.

Il baissa les yeux sur son thorax et se fit la réflexion, alors qu'il basculait en arrière, qu'une balle moldue était moins douloureuse qu'un tuyau métallique planté dans le cœur. Alors que ces yeux se fermaient lentement et que des cris lointains essayaient de se faire entendre, il espéra que personne n'aurait l'idée de l'enterrer. Ce sera vraiment peu pratique quand il reviendrait.

 **00000**

Harry ouvrit les yeux et explosa de rire. Voilà une situation de déjà-vu. Le carrelage blanc et noir. Le décor sans fin. Et Mort.

« Si tu voulais me voir, tu aurais pu le faire sans me transpercer avec du matériel humain non ? »

Mort dérida légèrement son visage pour sourire.

« J'ai à peine réussi à apparaitre à tes côtés pour rendre ton corps mortel, alors discuter ? Impossible. »

« Et je croyais que j'étais le seul avec lequel les Entités pouvaient communiquer. Comment tu as fait pour que Destiné t'aide à me tuer ? »

« Quand tu as pris la balle, elle n'est pas intervenue mais elle a dû sentir ma présence. Depuis elle a dut attendre une nouvelle apparition de ma part pour m'aider. »

« C'est carrément un assassinat, tu sais ? »

Mort regarda Harry s'assoir par terre et poser sa tête sur son poing fermé.

« Il fallait que je te parle. C'était urgent. »

« Et de quoi il s'agit ? »

« D'un certain Thanos. »

La suite bientôt…

Je crois que niveau sadisme, je me surpasse. ^^


	8. Chapitre 7: Deux baffes et une fessée

Bonjour à tous,

Merci pour toutes ces reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! D'ailleurs vous vous êtes surpassés, parce que vous m'avez tous bien faite rire avec vos commentaires. J'adore ça !

 **aurel8611 :** Oups, désolé, je viens de remarquer que je n'avais pas répondu à ta précédente review. Alors je le fais doublement maintenant : merci du soutient, et de lancer une trace de ton passage.

 **Angelyoru :** Je suis contente que tu ais aimé la rencontre Sirius/Tony. Alors, tu as aimé ce suspens ? Pas top frustrée ?

 **Souk :** J'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçu de leurs réactions ^^

 **Noona1004 :** Non pitié, ne me frappes pas ! Juré, je me rattraperais ! :P

 **lololitaoe :** Si, tu avais une partie de la vérité ^^. Alors Thanos veut éliminer la moitié des êtres vivants de la galaxie (rien que ça !), je garde le but qu'il a dans « Infinity War ».

 **Scaritty :** Mort/Destiné, sacré duo hein ? J'étais obligée de mettre Thanos, parce que c'est un méchant que j'adore, je veux dire… Infinity War est trop bien ! Fais-toi des films, ça me fait toujours mourir de rire, j'adore ça. C'est vrai que ça aurait été sympa, mais on ne va pas griller la couverture si vite n'est-ce pas ? Sérieux ? Ta review m'a fait passer pour une folle parce que j'ai rigoler toute seule pendant 5 minutes alors que j'avais des invités (un grand moment de solitude). A bientôt, pour de nouvelles aventures !

 **PetitLutin22 :** Merci ^^

 **Amber Woods :** Je ne sais pas si tu as vu Infinity War, mais le Thanos de ma fic et celui du film ont le même but. (P.S : Moi aussi j'adoooore Loki, l'un de mes chiens a même hérité de son nom :D )

 **luna park :** Oui, c'est ainsi qu'il les rendit fous !

 **Silvermane1 :** Thanks you for support.

 **maoul92 :** Tu verras que Harry va surtout se demander d'où sort ce colosse intergalactique mdr

 **22adel :** La fin de ta review est juste trop drôle, j'adore. Du coup, vu que tu ne laisses pas de review, je ne te réponds pas. Na !

 **Bloodynirvana :** La mooooort ? Je sens un tel mélodrame dans cette appellation hahaha !

 **Enchantix :** Merci du compliment, et désolé pour le sadisme chronique.

 **Guest :** Ha la Famille…. Ça va être épique !

 **Christine :** Alors je remercie Merlin, et toutes autres divinités, que tu ne sois pas un molosse !

 **Maud :** Exactement, mais comme j'aime bien frustrer les lecteurs avec la question « Quand vont-ils griller Harry ? », et bien ce ne sera pas tout de suite :P

 **Kuniko's :** Je sais, la fin du chapitre précédent n'était pas cool, mais la suite devrait rattraper le truc, enfin j'espère !

 **reanasune :** Merci pour toutes ces reviews et ces compliments. Ça me fais plaisir que tu aimes le rôle de Bella ^^.

 **louai :** Merci :)

 **Lunny :** Ha ! Tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité ! Bien joué !

 **hypokante :** Ha, il n'y a que des mecs cools ici, et quasiment que du beau gosse en puissance hein. Pauvre Crevette Anglaise… XD

Bonne lecture à tous !

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

« Thanos ? »

Mort eu un comportement légèrement étrange. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et répéta ce manège deux fois. Harry se redressa immédiatement, Mort _hésitait_?

« C'est le dernier représentant d'un peuple venant d'un autre monde, comme Thor et Loki, que tu as rencontrés. »

« Un autre super-extraterrestre ? »

« Ce ne sont pas des extraterrestres. Ils viennent d'autres mondes. Celui où tu es né est dominé en grande majorité par des humains. Le monde que je gouverne avec ma Reine est dominé par les non-morts. Le monde de Thor est celui des Ases. Il en existe plusieurs, et chaque monde possède des espèces différentes. »

« Minute… ta Reine ? »

Mort haussa gracieusement un sourcil, qui voulait clairement dire « Ça te regarde ? ». Puisqu'apparemment, avec quelques efforts, son collègue pouvait le tuer, autant ne pas le titiller. C'était peut-être temporaire, mais ça faisait un mal de chien, et il ne savait pas trop comment il allait expliquer son retour.

« Je n'ai rien dit. Donc Thanos est le dernier représentant de son monde. »

« Oui. Son monde est mort parce que son peuple en a épuisé la magie. »

« Ok, c'est triste, mais en quoi ça me regarde ? »

« C'est lui qui manipule Loki. »

« Ha… »

Alors son nouveau Voldemort s'appelait Thanos. Au moins le nom claquait un peu mieux.

« Et quoi, il est aigri à cause de la perte de son monde ? »

« Il penses que le mieux, pour sauvegarder chacun des mondes, est d'en annihilé la moitié de la population. Simple calcul pour diminuer l'utilisation de la magie et en limiter l'épuisement. »

« Super, le méchant qui crois agir pour le bien de tous. C'est les plus butés ceux-là… »

Mort regarda Harry se relever et s'étirer. Le Maitre de la Mort avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois où il avait discuté. Il était loin le jeune Harry Potter, humain martyr qui aimait se vautrer dans sa misère.

« Je vois sur ton visage que tu es en train de penser à quelque chose de désagréable pour moi. Arrêtes ça. Dis-moi plutôt ce que je dois faire avec ce Thanos. Tu n'as pas fait tout ce cinéma pour me dire une chose que j'aurais découverte tout seul plus tard. »

« Je voulais te mettre en garde. »

Toute désinvolture déserta Harry.

« Il est dangereux à ce point ? »

« Pas pour toi, ne soit pas bête. C'est un mortel comme les autres, même s'il est particulièrement fort physiquement. Il ne peut utiliser la magie, mais il réunit des pierres que les mortels considèrent comme des trésors magiques très puissants. »

« Que les mortels considèrent…Donc ce n'est pas si puissant ? »

« C'est juste des jouets embêtants, laissés là par des Entités qui s'ennuyaient. La pierre la plus problématique est celle que Tempus à laisser. La pierre du Temps. Tu comprends à quoi elle sert. »

« Oui, j'ai bien une idée. »

Alors comme ça les autres Entité s'amusaient à laisser des objets passablement pénibles à la portée des mortels ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous aussi intenables que Destiné ?

« En quoi ces cailloux seraient gênants pour moi ? Je suppose qu'ils n'auront aucun effet sur une Entité. »

« Tu as raison, mais une fois réunis, il suffira à Thanos de le vouloir pour supprimer la moitié des mortels de tous les mondes. Aléatoirement. »

Harry se passa une main sur le visage. Alors un plouc désespéré, avec une collection de caillou, pourrait, aléatoirement, supprimer une partie des membres de sa Famille ? Et de toute les âmes sous sa garde ?

Déjà il allait choper les Entités qui avaient laissé trainer leurs bibelots et leur coller deux baffes. Ensuite il irait donner la fessée de sa vie à Thanos. Ouais, dans cet ordre.

Mais avant tout, il devait retourner dans son monde, et là, il y avait un os.

« Dis, quand je vais revenir, je vais retourner dans mon corps esquinté ? Dans un autres ? Comment j'explique les choses moi ? »

« Ça va se passer comme la première fois. Tu vas juste disparaitre d'ici pour réapparaitre là-bas. »

« Ha donc, il y aura deux moi, un mort et un vivant ? De mieux en mieux. »

« Les problèmes des vivants ne me concernent pas. Harry, arrêtes Thanos, j'ai bien assez de travail comme ça. »

En fait, Mort avait fait tout ce cirque pour être sûr de ne pas avoir une surcharge de travail. Quel fainéant ! Harry releva le visage pour sourire à Mort, mais fit face au vide. Tant pis. Maintenant, il devait rentrer, et il ne savait pas trop comment se justifier cette fois.

Bon, il aviserait…

 **00000**

Le brouhaha de l'explosion mit fin à la discussion de Sirius, Bruce et Tony, et les cris les firent sortir du laboratoire en courant. Tony se tenait prêt à appeler son armure, le bouton de sa montre sous son doigt, et Bruce se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'aller rejoindre Loki dans la cage, au cas où.

Sirius lui se doutait que son père était mêlé à tout ça. A chaque fois qu'un évènement bizarre, bruyant, ou inattendu avait lieu, il n'y avait qu'une variable qui ne bougeait pas : Harry Famula.

« UN MEDECIN ! VITE ! »

Les cris indistincts venaient de la prochaine intersection à gauche, et Tony savait que ça menait à la zone de travaux où lui et le cap'tain avaient remis un moteur en route lors de l'attaque de Barton. Sirius fut le seul à reconnaitre la voix de Aterton et accélérât sa foulée.

La vision qui leur fit face stoppa net les trois hommes. De la poussière flouait un peu le champ de vision, mais on voyait les ouvriers courir dans diverses directions en essayant de maitriser le petit feu qui dévorait une machine. Des agents bousculèrent les trois hommes pour se précipiter dans le couloir derrières eux. A deux mètre de la tête de Sirius, trois tubes métalliques étaient enfoncés dans un mur.

« REVEILLEZ-VOUS ! UN MEDECIN ! »

Sirius tourna la tête sur sa gauche, pour suivre la voix de l'auror américain, et ses yeux se posèrent sur un mirage. Parce que dans la réalité, un Harry allongé au sol, un morceau de métal dans le corps, du sang se répandant autour de lui, les yeux fermés et totalement immobile, ne pouvait pas exister. Son père était intouchable. Il avait toujours été intouchable. L'homme le plus drôle, le plus rusé, le plus érudit et le plus fort qui puisse exister.

C'était une vérité absolue, pour lui et pour la Famille. Harry était aussi immuable et indispensable dans leur vie que l'oxygène. Il ne pouvait pas disparaitre. Sirius sentit ses genoux lâcher, et ne comprit pas pourquoi Tony vint poser sa main sur son épaule pour la serrer. C'était un signe de soutien et de réconfort ça, non ? Il n'en avait pas besoin, tout allait bien.

Un tuyau en métal, venir à bout de son père ? C'était risible. D'ailleurs, il s'entendit rire, comme simple spectateur des actions de son corps. Incapable de se maitriser.

Qu'allait-il dire aux autres ?

 **00000**

Severus corrigeait des copies -médiocres les copies- quand un hibou se présenta à sa fenêtre. Reconnaissant le volatile officiel de Regulus, il fronça les sourcils, prit le temps de fermer son encrier et de poser soigneusement sa plume et se leva pour ouvrir à l'oiseau. Quel que soit le message, c'était important, parce qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'une beuglante. A peine l'eu-t-il touché que la voix de Reg s'éleva, paniquée et enrouée. Son frère avait-il pleuré ?!

« Severus, viens vite ! C'est papa… Le Ministre américain vient de m'annoncer que…Qu'il est…Rejoins nous, nous t'attendons dans mon bureau. Les américains disent que papa est mort. »

Severus se tendit. Le Maitre de la Mort, mort ? Les américains allaient avoir besoin d'une panoplie très complète de médecin s'ils n'avaient pas une bonne raison pour justifier leur blague.

 **00000**

Bellatrix regarda Severus sortir de la cheminé avec un visage plus froid que jamais. Elle-même avait du mal à masquer son irritation. Tous les membres de sa Famille étaient anéantis à cause d'une fausse information, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les rassurer, puisque le statut de Harry était secret. En parlant de lui, il avait intérêt à tout dire aux autres, parce que Bella ne supporterait pas de voir une nouvelle fois la même scène que celle qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Cissy se précipita dans les bras de son mari et pleura en silence contre son épaule alors qu'il l'enlaçait. Andy était assise dans un fauteuil, les yeux écarquillés, totalement immobile, elle n'était pas encore sortie de son état de choc. James réconfortait Lily du mieux qu'il pouvait alors que des larmes dévalaient ses joues silencieusement.

Mais ce qui angoissait Bella était Remus. 2h avant que cette maudite lettre n'arrive, l'homme s'était recroquevillé et s'était mis à gémir. Il sentait bien mieux que les autres son lien avec Harry, grâce au loup, et si Harry ne pouvait pas mourir, il était clair que quelque chose était arrivé.

Regulus se précipita vers la cheminé dès que Severus fut là.

« Allons-y. Lily, James, Remus, je sais que vous êtes occupés et que vous avez tout laissés en plan pour venir, mais si vous voulez… »

La rousse redressa la tête et fixa le Ministre avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

« Ne finis pas cette phrase Reg. Si tu suggères que nous restions là, à travailler, alors que Harry est…C'est hors de question. En route. »

Elle se dégagea des bras de son mari et attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

« Département de la Coopération Magique. »

Ils allaient tous prendre ce foutu cercle de transplanage mondiale, et une fois sur place, ils décideraient de la marche à suivre. Si quelque chose était arrivé à Harry alors qu'il était sous la garde des américains, ils écraseraient cette communauté.

 **00000**

Fury ne savait pas trop comment il allait devoir agir. D'après les dire de Mr Aterton, Harry Famula n'était pas un sorcier anglais lambda. Sa famille était haut placée, et l'un de ses fils était même Ministre de la Magie. Comment leur expliquer que l'homme avait eu un accident mortel alors qu'il se trouvait dans ses locaux.

Sirius Famula était assis devant l'infirmerie et empêchait quoiqu'onques de s'en approcher. Tony et Bruce étaient avec lui et se tenaient silencieux, respectant sa douleur. Thor ne semblait pas plus touché que ça, même s'il avait lâché un « c'était un bon guerrier » défaitiste. Barton et Romanoff étaient dans la salle de contrôle, prenant sa place le temps que la crise soit passé. Et Steeve, Coulson et Hill attendaient l'arrivée l'arrivé des émissaires anglais et du Ministre américain.

Vraiment, comment de simples travaux avaient pu engendrer un tel drame ?

 **00000**

« Papa, si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle. Lèves-toi. »

Le ton de Severus était autoritaire, impatient, mais son visage reflétait son inquiétude. Que faisait Harry sur cette table, blanc et immobile ? A quoi jouait-il ? Bella s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le détourner du corps. Il ne devait pas se comporter ainsi devant les autres. Ils n'étaient pas au courant.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Harry était là, et elle priait Merlin que sa mort soit fausse, mais pour le moment, elle devait soutenir la Famille, c'était son rôle.

Sirius était toujours assis devant l'infirmerie et ne faisait pas un bruit. Les jambes repliées, les bras posés dessus et la baguette dans la main, il ne bougeait que pour regarder qui s'approchait et repousser tous les inconnus. Il se comportait comme un cerbère et fixait son esprit sur cet objectif pour faire abstraction de ce qui se trouvait dans la salle derrière lui.

Lily et Cissy avaient définitivement lâchées prise et s'accrochaient à James comme à une bouée. Severus n'était clairement pas en état de soutenir sa femme, parce que même s'il le niait, l'inquiétude le dévorait. La peur lui donnait envie de torturer tous ceux qui avait été avec son père pour connaitre le moindre détail. Il voulait comprendre.

Regulus ne bougeait plus, et avait adopté un comportement similaire à celui de Sirius. Il était prêt de la porte, et fixait le sol sans bouger.

Et Remus…. Remus avait disparu dès qu'il avait vu l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Il avait levé son visage en l'air, renifler l'air ambiant, et continué son chemin sans rien dire aux autres. Peu importe, il était sans doute parti voir les lieux de l'accident, et pourrait les retrouver facilement.

 **00000**

« Tout le monde court partout en disant que tu es mort. »

« Oh, tu sais, les ragots… »

Harry offrit un sourire à Loki alors qu'il était apparu au ras du mur, près de sa cellule. L'un des endroits où il avait repéré l'angle mort d'une caméra. C'est qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'on le film sous forme de cadavre, et en train de se promener simultanément.

Il fixa Loki et une idée lui vint.

« Dis, Thor m'a dit que tu n'étais pas mauvais en illusion ? »

« Pas mauvais ? »

Le mépris était clairement audible. L'Entité offrit un sourire canaille au prisonnier.

« Un marché, ça te dis ? »

La suite bientôt…


End file.
